The Legend of Zelda: Fallen Hero
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: Link had saved Hyrule from Ganon and he was now sealed away in the Evil Realm. What if something drastic happened and Link falls victim to a horrible situation? What is the Hero of Time to do to clear his name?
1. Prologue

I know, but please do not kill me. I am writing this story, partly because I read The Empress by AreiaCananaid. She is getting the credit for what well happen. Her story gave me this idea, but since she is basing hers off Twilight Princess, I thought I'd try to give mine a whack at Ocarina of Time. So without further ado, here you go.

**Summary:** Link had saved Hyrule from Ganon and he was now sealed away in the Evil Realm. What if something drastic happened and Link falls victim to a horrible fate? What is the Hero of Time to do to clear his name?

**[Story and summary have been completely redone]**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Zelda. Many of us Author's do wish we did though.

* * *

**-Prologue-**

Link grabbed the master sword that Princess Zelda had signaled for him to grab. It glow with it's mystical light. Once he return to the area where a somewhat wounded Ganon stood, the wall of fire appeared around him and Ganon once again.

_Great, now I have to avoid being burnt, while avoiding ugly over there,_ Link thought to himself, as he could feel the heat of the fire on the edge of his hair. He placed the sword in its holding place, as he pulled out his arrows. Ganon stood before him, as Link launched one of Princess Zelda's light arrows at the monster. Ganon appeared stunned, as Link wasted no time, pulling out his Master Sword. He began to slash Ganon's tail, and managed to stay out of harm's way. Link continued to stay beneath Ganon, continuously slashing his tail. Once Link as out of harm's way, Ganon fell forward. A beam of light, caused him to turn his attention to Princess Zelda.

"I'm using my power to hold the Evil King! You use your sword and deliver the final blow." Zelda shouted at him. After she released the light, she placed her right hand over her chest to catch her breath. The Master Sword began to glow a blue color, as Link looked at it. Link began to deliver blows to Ganon and one ended with the Master Sword shoved into the middle of Ganon's forehead.

With anger, Ganon began to act like he was throwing a temper tantrum. Zelda looked up the sky.

"Six Sages... Now!" She screamed with all her might. She then raised her arms to the sky, and a white light formed between her hands. Then she fell to the ground on her knees and hands. She was looking at Link. No longer was she looking at Ganon, for she knew he would be locked away in the Evil Realm.

When they were alone, Zelda looked at Link with a small smile.

"Thank you, Link.." she began in a soft tone. "Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm! Thus, peace will once again return in the world...for a time." She looked down, somewhat ashamed. "All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing...I was so young...I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into it, too. Now it's time for me to make up for my mistakes...You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door Of Time..."

Link looked at her, fully understanding what she was saying. That meant, he would be a young boy again. Link let out a soft sigh, as Zelda continued.

"However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed..." Then Princess Zelda extended her hand out to Link. "Link, give the ocarina to me..As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it. " Link appeared stunned at he looked at the precious ocarina in his hand. He gently placed it in her hand. Then she placed her right hand over it.

As she raised her eyes too look at Link, she let a soft gasp. Link looked up at her in shock, as she was engulfed by a bright light. Navi seemed to have vanished into the light. Link covered his eyes with his arm, and when it faded, he looked at the Princess. She looked a bit stunned, but nothing out the ordinary. Link was about to ask her something, when he felt the ground around them both begin to shake. He got in front of Princess Zelda and pulled out the Master Sword. Behind him, Princess Zelda let out a monstrous laugh, which caused Link to jumped away and face her.

"What in the world..." was all he could utter, before her laughter stopped and she stared at Link with wide, crazy eyes. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a feeling he was about to find out. Link took a step away from her. He raised his sword to her.

The Princess simply raised a brow. She approached the green-clad hero, raising a hand. Electricity formed in her closed fist. Link's eyes widen, as he back flipped out of the way. She was truly trying to hit him, but why? Link grunted, looking at her.

"The boy has betrayed me," she whispered. Link could not believe his ears. Did he hear that right? Betray? Didn't he just defeat Ganondorf and protect her from his evil? How did he betray her? And why was she trying to kill him? "The boy with the noble fairy Navi, that same boy grew into a man, and betrayed me, his Princess." Link stared at her with wide eyes. His azure eyes were filled with horror and disbelief. The blond hair covered with a green hat, framed the side of his horror filled face.

"What are you talking about?" The young man demanded, as he looked at her. "I never did any such thing, your majesty." Princess Zelda threw back her head and laughed. Her laughter was so cold, it made Link shiver. He took a few steps back, as he held his sword up. Princess Zelda snapped her fingers, as two of her guards appeared. They each grabbed one of Link's arms in a harsh manner, causing him to cry out in pain. In his shock, the master sword fell from his grasp. He tried to pull away from them, as their tightened their grip. This forced him to his knees, as a third guard came into view. The guard smiled at the Princess, as she waved her hand in a motion to continue. Link was dumbfounded.

_No, she is going to allow them to torture me? What? Why? How could this be happening?_ Link thought to himself.

"What have I done for you to..." His voice trailed off, as a fist made contact with his chest. Link coughed, as he tried to regain his breath. The wind had been knocked out of him. The third guard began to give Link, blow after blow. Then after a moment or so, the other two joined in, kicking Link. Link took them all, as he let out grunts and moans of pain. One of the guards continuously kicked his right leg. Link thought he heard and felt a snap. Another guard pulled out a dagger and shoved it into Link's side. He screamed in pain, as the guard forced it up, cutting the young man. His body trembled in pain, as he looked at Princess Zelda with pain filled eyes. His azure eyes also held hate, directed to the Princess, he was once loyal too. Link grunted, as one of them continuously punch him in the face. The only sound that came out of him was grunts, as he took the beating. Princess Zelda approached Link, as the guards dropped him. He fell to the ground in a heap, shuddering in pain. One of the soldiers forced his head up to look at Princess Zelda. Her right fist came down on his cheek, hard. Link utter a soft cry, as he felt conscious slipping away.

"Throw him outside the Castle Walls and into Hyrule Field. He is to leave and never return," she whispered in a harsh voice.

"But your Majesty," one guard intervened. "The monsters and the animals are sure too.." He was cut off when she raised her hand.

"No concern to me," Princess Zelda's words stung. She no longer cared for the boy, who helped her regain her throne. But why? And how? Link felt darkness engulf him, as he laid limp in the guard's arms. A young man entered the scene, watching as Link was being carried out. The young man was named Tay, as he watched Link's limp body disappear. He bit his lower lip, turning to his Princess, thinking.

Colin never wanted to go through that again. That patrol was for a pathetic man, not a man like himself. He stopped, when he saw the soldiers throwing someone to the ground.

_Another one?_ Was all Colin could think, as he forced his horse closer. He waited a few minutes before he approached the man. His eyes widen in horror. Was it Link? Colin jumped off his horse, as he grabbed Link, inspecting him quickly. He was beaten, but by who and why? He managed to place Link on top of his horse, as he rode to Lon Lon Ranch. It took him nearly an hour, but he managed to get Link there. He gently placed him down in front of the door. It was the middle of the night, and he knew Malon and Talon would probably be asleep. He pounded on the door, before he darted out of the ranch, jumping onto his waiting horse. _Help him, please._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh no, what the heck? Just kidding, this is an attempt to write something other than Sailor Moon. I am expanding my horizons. I do hope you like it. Leave me some love.

Question: What is your favorite Oot scene?

My favorite scene is possibly when you learn the Serenade of Water. That room and it's sparkles and goes in tune with the music. It was so beautiful. And I love the Cutscenes when you learn the songs. They are so many memorable scenes. It's amazing. Until next time.


	2. Painful Memory & Past Revealed

First of all, I would like to thank you all who either read my story, liked it, or are following it. I was a bit surprised to find out. It was a pleasant surprise, though. Second of all, I received a PM from Areia Cananaid and she made me feel so much better. Her words were reassuring, so thank you sweetie. Third of all, people are asking me through PM's how is Link going to get away? No need to fret. It will be revealed. Last of all, I want to give a personal thank to those who reviewed my story.

**Guest:**Well thank you for you comment. I apologize for it being confusing. I tend to type faster than I want at times, haha. Well considering Ganon is Link's enemy, that's highly impossible. Don't worry, things will get much more interesting.

**the real Marik Istar:** Thank you. I do hope you like this next part to it.

**skyline:** Well if I told you, it wouldn't be suspenseful, would it? Don't worry about Link, he is a strong guy. Zelda, let's just see what is going to happen.

* * *

**-Painful Memory & Past Revealed-**

Link moaned slightly, as he began to stir in his painful sleep. He opened his azure eyes, as he looked around. He was inside a house that was unfamiliar. He looked around to see if there was anyone around. He saw Malon sitting in a chair, with her head on the bed, leaning against his arm. Her long orange colored strands were held back with a hair tie. She stirred slightly, but remained asleep.

Link closed his eyes, as he tried to gather his thoughts. He felt tears fill up his eyes, as the pain of being betrayed by the one woman he saved. Link did not liked crying, but at the moment, he couldn't help himself. His silent sobs shook his body a bit, causing the pain to intensify throughout his body. Link opened his eyes, as he wiped away the tears with the back of his right hand. He saw his green tunic had been removed and was hanging, as if it was drying. He looked at Malon, who moaned in her sleep. A small smile graced his lips, as he realized she was helping him.

The door opened slightly, as Talon, whom was Malon's father, walked in. His large blue eyes rested on Link. He saw Malon had fallen asleep, and he gave a small smile. When Talon remained quiet, Link felt relieved. That meant no questions needed to be answered. A flock of cuckoos entered the room. They began to crow, as Talon gave a look of surprise. Malon was awaken with a start, as she jumped up. Link closed his eyes in pain, as Talon began to shoo the cuckoos from the room.

"Sorry Link," he called, as he shut the door. Link sighed, as his body shuddered in pain. Malon rubbed the sleep from her tired looking blue eyes. They rested on Link, as she tried to remember what had happened.

"Oh Link," she whispered, jumping to her feet. Link looked up at her, watched as a faint blush graced Malon's cheeks. She quickly brushed aside a strand of hair that escaped from her hair tie. The sun began to peek over the mountain, adding light to the room. The light caused Malon to close the curtain. Link moaned in bed, as he shifted his position in the bed.

"No, don't move," her voice scolded softly, as she turned to face him. His handsome face was covered with bruises and cuts. He was too tired and in too much pain to even bother to argue. He let out another sigh, as his mind filled with thoughts of Zelda. His eyes darkened to Malon, as he made a fist. A frown settled over his handsome face, as tears began to fill his eyes for a second time that morning. Malon walked over, as she placed a gentle hand on his arm. He gasped and jumped out of surprise. He instantly regretted it, as he clenched his teeth out of pain.

"What are you thinking about?" Her voice sounded so small and held a sense of fear, as though she was scared to ask. Link shook his head, as a tear strolled down his face. "Link, please tell me."

His looked at her with a look of 'Don't ask again.' She gulped, knowing Link had never given her that look before. She had met him 7 years earlier, when the two of them were children. She had seen him going though Castle Town Market, calling him "Fairy Boy." Then she saw him again, as he was about to enter Hyrule Castle. There she asked him to find her dad and if he was going to see the Princess Zelda.

However, in the 7 years of Malon knowing him, he never once looked at her like that. Malon closed her eyes, as she decided to respect Link's decision. She reopened her eyes, as she got to the table, which was in the center of her room. It was covered with herbs, antidotes, and bandages. Link knew Malon had taken care of him. He felt darkness clouding around him again.

"Thank you," he whispered, as sleep won the battle. Malon turned to him in surprise, to see sleep settle over him. She walked over to him, as she placed her hand on the side of his bruised cheek. She brought her face down to his and kissed him on the cheek. Malon had always loved Link, but she knew it wasn't returned. She quickly put everything away, as she heard her father calling her. She looked at Link, making certain he had fallen asleep. She left the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Malon walked down the stairs, as Talon was making breakfast. "Dad, what are you doing?" She placed her hand on her hips, when he mixed a cup of sugar with a cup of flour.

"Making pancakes," he replied in a playful tone. "Learning to anyway," he mumbled, as he added water to the mix. Malon laughed, as she shook her head.

"Let me do it, dad," she offered with a smile on her lips. "We don't want you burning down the ranch." Her teasing remark was met with a horror look from her father. She began to laugh and a moment later, Talon joined in. Her laughter faded, as she remembered Link in her room upstairs.

"Dad," she began in a soft tone. "Is what they are saying in town true? Did he really betray Princess Zelda?" Talon's usually carefree face was replaced with a much more serious look.

"That is the story, my child," he uttered in a hushed tone. "However, for as long as we've known him, he never made any attempt to betray her. Many in Castle Town feel the urge to gain power, overwhelmed him. Many others in Kakariko Village think of him as a threat and a traitor. It's such a shame, Link is a respectable young lad with good head on his shoulders. He may not always use it, but I doubt he betrayed the Princess."

Malon realized her dad was on Link's side, just as she was.

"What about any of his friends?" She whispered. "Doesn't he have any forest friends?" Talon's eyes widen in alarm.

"The Kokiri?" His voice held a question, as well as amazement. He closed his eyes, knowing the green clothing could have come from the Kokiri in the forest, which was a few days travel from Lon Lon Ranch. "I am not certain, but you do realize Kokiri do not leave the Forest. Perhaps none of them are aware of the situation. And even if they were, what could they do? They are all children."

"Is it true that he was raised as a Kokiri, but was a Hylian by blood?" Talon looked up at him, and nodded softly, but not speaking. He was gathering his thoughts on the matter.

"A woman named Impa told me his story, before she vanished," he began in a soft whisper. "And she told me in a vision, but it makes sense. I mean, before he was 9 years old, we never saw him. He had a fairy, carried the Kokiri sword, and wore the green clothing. She said he came from the forest, where the Kokiri live. Then Impa told me to never tell anyone, but you, of Link's life. She said that was of great importance." Malon nodded, as she allowed her mind to wander.

Why was Link's life such a secret? And where was this Impa her father spoke of? She was about to open her mouth to ask a question, when there was impatient knocking on the front door. Talon and Malon looked at one another with surprise. Talon walked over to the door and opened it.

Standing there were 5 uniformed soldiers from the Castle.

"May I help you?" Talon asked, as Malon stood beside him. One of the guards held up a photo of Link.

"Have you seen this man?" He demanded in a harsh tone. "He is a traitor to the Crown of Hyrule." Talon's eyes widen, as he heard a hard sounded thud upstairs. Luckily, the soldier didn't notice, but his eyes flashed a bit. Maybe he did, but the soldier's eyes were staring straight into Malon, as blush crossed her face. He looked to be around her age, and he seemed familiar to her.

"No, I have not," Talon reassured with a look of seriousness."I am sure he wouldn't come here." The other four soldiers nodded, as four of them walked away. They seemed satisfied that the traitor was not there. The four mounted their horses and were giving their commander some privacy. The one soldier made sure the other four were out of earshot, before turning to Talon. He pulled out something from under his cloak that he wore.

"Keep Link safe, Talon," he whispered, as he handed over Link's Master Sword, as well as his other weapons. Along with all the items was a note for Link, from him. Talon's eyes widen, as Malon quickly took the items from him. Talon recognized the young man as Colin, whom was a childhood friend of Link's. His blond hair covered his left eye, and his blue eyes held concern. He realized Colin was trying to help Link. Perhaps he was aware of Link's situation, but was "pretending" to work with the Princess as well to have eyes on the "inside" to see what was going on. "The Princess is wrong, and I am sure I'll get in trouble, but she is being merciless. Do not allow him to travel by daylight." The soldier resumed his frown. "Just to let you know the penalty for helping the traitor would make you one yourself. Think of yourself and your daughter should he ever come here and you don't inform us." His voice came across cold and hard.

Malon and Talon knew he was only saying this, as the four soldiers watched, amusement sparkling in their eyes. Talon nodded, as the soldier left with the other four. Colin mounted his horse, as he gave Talon one last look, which appear to be a silent plea of keeping Link safe.

"Let us go," he commanded, as they left Lon Lon Ranch searching for Link in Hyrule. Talon closed the door, and leaned against it. His blue eyes held fear, as he looked at Malon. The color seemed to drain from her face, as she looked down at her shaking hands.

"Keep calm daughter," Talon whispered, as he embraced her in a hug. Tears stung the sides of Malon's closed eyes, as she wrapped her arms around her father's waist. She realized how serious this was and she knew eventually they would find Link. All she could do to help Link was by allowing him to keep Epona and leaving Hyrule forever. But would he? And would her heart allow him to leave?

Link stirred by the pounding on the door, but remained in an unpleasant sleep. He tossed and turned, as his pain filled body shuddered every now and then, as his mind was filled with thoughts of Zelda. Link's fist managed to hit the wall, as he continued to toss about. He let out a soft moan, as he opened his eyes. He held back a sob, as he stared up at the ceiling. Link shuddered, and he cursed under his breath from the pain that his body was in. He wanted this nightmare to end. But when would that be? Link was uncertain, as he pushed himself painfully to rest on his elbows.

He faintly heard the door close, which aroused his curiosity. Link limped painfully over to the window, trying to stay out of view. Down below, he caught sight of five soldiers from Hyrule. He noticed one of them was his childhood friend and ally, Colin. Link saw him look up, but he moved out of view, causing himself to grimace in pain. He fell to his hands and knees, and his body trembled with pain. The door opened, as Malon and Talon rushed in.

"Link," she cried out, as she and her father helped the injured teen back to the bed. He tried to utter to them that he was alright, but the only thing that escaped his lips were cries of pain, as he continued to shudder. Talon helped the boy to the bed, as Malon turned to see if she had anything he could drink for the pain. She grabbed a blue colored potion that was was made from Zora's river water, juice from deku nuts, and sap from pine cones. Malon quickly brought it over to him.

"Drink it," she instructed softly. He did as he was asked, and began to choke. He had to cough a bit, before he resumed. It tasted awful, but he endured it and finished it. "I know it tasted awful, but it'll help."

_'That's an understatement,'_ Link thought, wearily, as he made a face. He felt himself growing tired again. Link knew it was caused by his injuries. He leaned against Talon unexpectedly, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Talon smiled at the sleeping teen, as he helped him down, so he could sleep more comfortably. He covered the boy, as he motioned with his hands to Malon for them to allow Link to sleep. Malon left the room, wondering how she could help him, but she was at a loss.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I do realize Colin is a character from Twilight Princess, whom is Link's junior by 5-7 years. However, I am using him as a young man to be around Malon, Link, and Zelda's age. So what did you think of that? It's getting okay, I do hope. Well, I have you guys enjoy it thus far.

Question for this chapter: What is your favorite Twilight Princess scene?

I am not completely sure myself with this question. However, I liked several scenes, but my favorite cutscene when Midna is about to leave Link and Zelda. She says, "Link..I..." but never finishes her statement. A tear falls from her eye and ends up shattering the Twilight Mirror, as Zelda and Link look on.

Perhaps another one of my favorite cutscenes is when Link is at Snowpeak and his is with the Yeti named Yeta. She seemed so sweet, but as she looked into the Mirror Shard, it possessed her, turning her into the Dungeons boss named Blizzeta. That scene use to freak me out, when I first saw it. It was creepy, but the scene has lost it's impact now that I have seen it a few times.

Anyways, thank you again and like always, until next time.


	3. The Appearance of Evil

Thank you to all who are still with me on this. I do realize this story is being updated much faster than the rest. While that's true, I have actually lost my feel for the Sailor Moon and Naruto world. Until my muse for those series awakens, I will only be updating this one. Considering my computer lost Two Chapter documents, I need to write so I don't throw my computer out the window. But I want to give out my thank yous. Here we go.

**Guest:** I do hope this chapter answers the questions you have. So no need to fret. Haha. I do hope you enjoy it.

**skyline:** Well you'll find out if you read this next part. Don't worry about Link. I do feel bad for him, but he is a strong.

**Areia Cananaid:** First of all, I want to thank you for so much for your support. You are truly amazing and I so glad to know you are supporting me with my story. I never claimed I was nice, I love being evil when it comes to questions. I'd love to hear the rest of the scenes you love. PM me dear. If I made her touch it, well read and find out why she didn't touch it. It probably wouldn't have been a good sight, and I can't make the Princess look "bad." You'll know what I mean when you read the next part, so here you go. I hope you like.

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess:** Aww my bestie! I love you so much! You like it that much? You are truly awesome. I love Colin so much. Of course the one here is totally different from the one in Twilight Princess. I was thinking of having him related to the Colin to Twilight Princess. I was reading a few things and it's highly possible. Ocarina of Time Link = Hero's Shade! My mind boggles over that still. I mean we know, but it's still cool how he taught his descendent the 7 Hidden Skills, haha. Thanks again and enjoy.

I do realize this story could possibly end soon, but I am adding a few tweaks to it, so if the Ocarina of Time Storyline seems off, I am warning ahead of time, I may add a few Twilight Princess things to it. As it is, I added Colin into it. As we all know, the Kokiri cannot leave the forest and Saria is the Forest Sage, so none of them can help him. Just wanted to make you aware of that. Onward.

* * *

**-The Appearance of Evil-**

Princess Zelda sat down on a chair that one of her guards had found for her. She watched with a critical eye, as many were trying to rebuild Hyrule Castle. The remnants of Ganon's castle had been removed, so they could rebuild her Castle and bring it back to it's former glory. Her blue eyes with filled with doubts, as she continued to watch them. No one really knew that it was actually Ganondorf disguised as Princess Zelda. The real Princess was in the Sacred Realm, being protected from him by the Sages. He was only able to transform into her, use her face, and mannerism. He smiled to himself, as he looked down at the ocarina in his possession. If only the stupid soldier he had sent out to search for Link would actually find him. If that boy remained alive, he was a great threat to Ganondorf. He hoped that disguising himself as the Princess Zelda would make Link come to him. As far as he was concerned, Ganondorf managed to get the boy to hate the Princess. He had seen the look in Link's eyes, before he laid unconscious. It was so delicious.

However, he was not satisfied. Someone had helped Link. All he knew is the guards had thrown him out of the walls of Castle Town. That means he was found and taken somewhere. Or by pure chance, he got up and actually left. Ganondorf would have been relieved if he was certain that Link was gone. However, Link's presence was still in the air. He knew Link was alive and was hiding somewhere in Hyrule. He would not stop until he found him. He would find the boy and kill him.

"Your majesty," one of the soldier's interrupted Ganondorf's thoughts. He turned to the soldier, with an eyebrow raised. "The group you sent out for Link's whereabouts have returned." Ganondorf smiled wickedly, as he nodded.

"Thank you," he said in Princess Zelda's sickly sweet voice, as he went to find the men who returned. Colin braced himself, when he saw the "Princess" approaching. The men formed a line behind Colin, as they all bowed. Ganondorf looked at Colin.

"Did you find him?" Ganondorf stared directly at Colin, knowing this boy had known Link for many years. He shook his head, and Ganondorf felt the anger inside him rage. How could they not find a defenseless boy? "What? How is that possible? He is out there with no weapons and you still couldn't find him?"

"Your majesty," Colin replied, "Perhaps he has left Hyrule." He was hoping the "Princess" would agree. His confidence faded when she shook her head.

"No, I can sense him still here," she whispered more to herself then to them. Colin was confused by the Princess' actions. He knew she had seen Link as a Hero and even entrusted him with the Ocarina and then suddenly, she claimed he betrayed her. He was as confused as his guards, but they all believed Link had done wrong and actually betrayed her. Ganondorf raised his head and pointed to Colin. "Go out there and don't bother coming back until you find him!" Colin was terrified by the reaction, as he jumped on his horse, and left the presence of his so-called ruler.

Colin had enough of this. When he exited the Castle ground, he discarded his soldier armor, and left Hyrule Castle Town. He left that life of serving her behind. He did not go to Lon Lon Ranch on purpose in case he had people following him. The young teen's suspicions were confirmed when he heard a horse pursuing him. Colin turned, as he saw one of his friends named Tay following. He pulled on the horse's reins, staring at Tay. Tay was a boy, same age as Colin, with green eyes, brown hair, and a friendly face. He was considered good looking by the girls in Castle Town, but he never showed interest in them. Colin's horse came to a halt, as he turned to around so he could face Tay.

"Colin," Tay began. "Princess Zelda told me if you betrayed her, your fate is the same as Link's if he is ever found. It's seems as though you have. I will make it seem that I could not find you, but you must know next time I see you or Link, I will attack." Colin could only nod. Unlike Colin, Tay's father was a high commander and personal bodyguard of the Princess. Tay could not leave, even if he wanted to. Tay lowered his eyes, sadness filling up his eyes "I don't get it," he choked out, as he held back a sob. "Why is my best friend deserting me for a traitor?"

"Because you are wrong," Colin's voice was low, but firm. Tay raised his eyes, as he stared at Colin, a bit confused. "Unlike the others, I know Link never betrayed our Princess. My goodness Tay, didn't you remember three years ago, when we found her with Impa? What did she say about Link?"

Tay closed his eyes, trying to remember.

**FLASHBACK**

Colin continued to ride through Hyrule, when he came across a cave that was far from Ganon's Castle and almost undetected. Tay was on the same horse as Colin, holding onto his best friends waist. Both of the boys unmounted the steed, as they both withdrew their swords without a sound. They heard voices inside the cave. Colin motioned with his hand to Tay that he would enter first. The two boys rushed in and Tay held a blade to Impa's neck, as Colin held on to Princess Zelda. He looked extremely surprised and ashamed, as he lowered his blade. Tay lowered his own blade, as he faced the Princess. The two young Soldiers appeared shocked.

Princess Zelda felt her heart pounding against her chest, as Impa gave the boys a small smile, once she realized they would not harm her. They bowed respectfully.

"You're majesty," Colin whispered. "We didn't know it was you." She raised her hand to him, so he stopped speaking.

"It's alright, please sit down," she whispered. "Any word from the others?" Colin shook his head.

"No, it seems as though Link's soul is still in slumber in the Sacred Realm," he whispered. Princess Zelda closed her eyes, as a single tear traveled down her face. Colin and Tay were a little surprised, knowing she never cried unless it was a serious matter. She certainly cared for Link.

"Please remember this," she stated looking at Colin and Tay both. "Under any circumstances, do not doubt Link ever. I feel a great threat coming and the time will come when Link's loyalty and trust will be put to the test. Do not doubt him, ever." The two boys nodded, as the Princess smiled at them both.

**END FLASHBACK**

"She said never doubt him," Tay whispered, as he re-opened his eyes. Colin nodded, as he got closer to Tay.

"I never have and I know for a fact he wouldn't betray her," Colin stated. "I have a feeling that Princess you are serving is a fake. She would have never turned against Link so fast." Tay bit his lower lip.

"What's your plan?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"Search for Link and help him," he replied. He knew of Link's location, but he knew if he told Tay, someone would find out. Tay's eyes looked straight into Colin's.

"I know that you know where he is, but I won't force you to tell me" Tay said, when he saw Colin's face. Colin gave a small nod.

"Good luck my friend," Colin called, as he began to ride his horse away from Castle Town. Tay sighed, watching his friend disappear into the distance of Hyrule Field.

"Stay safe, Colin," he whispered to himself.

Colin made sure that no one else was following him, when he made his way to Lon Lon Ranch. When he got there, he purposely got off his horse and told her to run. His horse left him, and he made his way into the Ranch. He hated to let her go, but she was easily recognized. He would need a new horse, if he was going to help Link. He approached the house and knocked on the door softly. After a few seconds, the door opened and Malon stood there.

"Colin come in," she whispered. He smiled at her, as he entered the house. She closed the door and looked at him.

"I know your question, and I left," he whispered. Malon's eyes widen, as Talon was coming down the stairs.

"Left?" Talon's voice held a question. Colin sat down, as he nodded.

"As I told Tay, I think the Princess they are serving is a fake. I am no longer going to serve the fake, so I left. I even let my horse go," Colin whispered. "I know Link is innocent. He would never betray her." Malon and Talon looked relieved, realizing Link had another friend on his side.

"What did Tay say?" Malon was curious. Colin sighed, as he looked at her.

"In a way, he is my eyes on the inside, but at the same time, he is my enemy," Colin whispered. "Next time he sees me or Link, he will attack us." Malon clucked her tongue, slowly shaking her head.

"This is turning into a big mess," she whispered. "We need to find the real Princess and have her restored her throne." Colin nodded softly, as he ran a hand through his unkempt hair.

"Is Link awake?" Talon nodded at Colin, as the boy excused him. "I apologize, but I need to talk him." He made his way to the room and opened the door slowly. He closed the door, as his eyes landed on Link.

Link was laying in Malon's bed, his breathing was even, and the bruises on his face were beginning to fade. He was wearing a white shirt, and his hat was on the table. He opened his eyes and looked at Colin. He appeared alarmed, until Colin raised a hand.

"Keep calm, Link," he whispered. Link didn't know if he should believe him or not. His eyebrows were raised, as stared at Colin. "As I told Malon and Talon, I am here to help you. Link's eyes widen. "I left."

"Why?" Link whispered. He made a face of pain, as he pushed himself into a sitting position. The wound where the guard dug the dagger into him was still healing. The rest of the bruises were starting to go away. He knew it would be another week or so before he could leave.

"I think that Princess is a fake," Colin whispered. Link's eyes hardened, but upon hearing that, he appeared startled. He did think about that possibility and it made sense. He knew in his heart that Princess Zelda would never turn on him. He appeared relieved. "We need to find the real Princess and help her reclaim her throne."

"How are we going to do that if we are both wanted and the fake has the Ocarina?" Link asked, in a soft tone. Colin made a mischievous grin.

"You mean she had the Ocarina," Colin grinned, as he revealed the Ocarina of Time. Link's eyes widened, as Colin handed it over to him.

"But how?" Link wondered, raised his eyes to Colin's face. He scratched the back of his head, as he continued to grin.

"The other day, it was left on a chair that she's been using, and I painted an Ocarina to look the same and switched them," he explain. "The fake will eventually figure out if they haven't already." Link couldn't help, but smile at his friend. He knew Colin was smart and that was genius. "Believe it or not Link, I knew you were innocent from the start. That's why I left you in front of Lon Lon Ranch."

"What? You're the one who brought me here?" Link asked. Colin nodded, as he said down beside Link on the bed.

"Yeah, you were unconscious and I was returning back from a Patrol," Colin replied. "I had no idea what was going on, but I knew that they were expecting me, so I left you here and returned to Castle Town without anyone spotting me. I could sense something bad happened when you were bloody and beaten and I had a bad feeling. As I suspected, when I returned to the Castle, I was shocked to see our Princess. But then she told me the tale of you betraying her. It seems far-fetched to me and I knew you never would." Colin paused, as he collected himself. He cleared his throat before he continued. "She assembled a 5 Man Search Party, with me as the leader. I took your weapons, as I was readying my gear. She asked me what I was doing and I stated that I was going to use them against you." Link shuddered, as Colin placed his hand on Link's shoulder. "In reality, I was giving them back to you." His eyes wandered to the table, where Link's weapons were. Link followed his eyes and a small smile graced his lips.

"Thank you so much Colin," he replied. "You have no idea how relieved I am or how appreciative I am to know you haven't turned on me."

"Hey now what kind of man would I be if I left my friend out here on his own, huh?" Colin smiled at him. Link only nodded. "For now you rest. We will think of a plan to save our Princess and restore peace to Hyrule."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Have I ever mentioned before that I love Colin? i know he isn't the same as the one in Twilight Princess, but as my friend suggested, I will make him a descendent of his. So there we go. What do you think of that? Tell me and be nice. This is my first Legend of Zelda story after all.

**Question:** What is your friend secondary character from any of the games?

Personally Colin is there, hands down. Telma, I actually love Darunia. Geez, I get so many feels when I think of Ilia, Shad, and Ashei. I actually ended up liking Tatl the fairy in Majora's Mask. She was a rude little tart in the beginning, but then she begins to really help Link in the game. Too many for me to pick.

Anyways, let me know. Until next time.


	4. The Great Escape

A lot has happened lately, but I did want to try to get the next part up before my 7 days in a row of work start. When that happens, I am usually too tired to get on. However, I am going to try to get on. I'll probably won't write a lot. Usually I end up replying to my PM's only. So I do hope you all enjoy this. Thank you again.

* * *

**SHOWING MY APPRECIATION TO THE REVIEWERS  
**

**skyline:** I admit, when I heard you call him a buttcracker, I busted into a fit of giggles and I was at work. Thankfully it was the awesome manager and he wondered what I was laughing about. I showed him and he ended up laughing. He never expected Ganondorf to be called one either. I am glad you are enjoying that story. I tend to update rather quickly while I have my creativity juices going. I simply adore Colin. He is different from the one we all know and love in Twilight Princess, but that adds to the joy.

**Areia Cananaid:** You were close though, I will give you that. ^^ I was trying to be quiet, not really wanted to give anything away until people read the just loves to cause our heroes/heroines horror and misery. I do hope that you continue to read it. I do have a new idea that I will incorporate that into the story. It may add to a new twist. Let us see what will happen, shall we?

******Elder ****o/t**** Ridge: **My proof reader, best friend, awesome trainer (MY ABS HURTS), and former co-worker: I love you! You are truly awesome and your words are so encouraging. Damn, it's been nearly 6 hours, I only did 5 Ab Rolls, and they still hurt! Haha! No pain no gain, right? [Former Dancer Mode Activated] Just kidding! So anyways, I gave you goosebumps? Geez, I didn't realize I did that! You shall see! ^_^ Haha!

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess:** I want to incorporate them, however, it may show them in the Chamber of Sages. I can't put them IN the story in the way I think you want me to and the way I REALLY want too. I can't bring in Goron Link either. It was sorely a Majora's Mask character and he'd have to travel from Hyrule to Termina to obtain that mask. That's a completely different part. It comes AFTER Ocarina of Time in the Child Era Timeline.

**Guest:** For some reason, I didn't see your comment when you commented my second chapter. However, if you commented AFTER I posted the third chapter that would explain it. I am happy to hear you love every word of it. I do hope you continue to like my story. I wanted to get you mucho kudos for leaving me a kind review! I will try my hardest not to disappoint.

* * *

**-The Great Escape-**

A week had passed for the four occupants in Lon Lon Ranch. Every now and then, Link and Colin would have to hide very well in the house of Talon and Malon, as the Guards, under the Princess' orders, were asked to have a Search Warrant to find them. Everyday, they would come out empty-handed. Malon and Talon knew it was only a matter of time before the duo would be caught if they stayed. On a cool night at a very late hour, Malon made her way upstairs. She opened the door to her room, and she saw Link sitting on her bed, with Colin and Talon. The trio had a map of Hyrule between them.

"This is where Kokiri Forest is," Link was saying, pointed to the Forest area on the map. "It would take us perhaps 3 days to get there, but since we do not want to be caught, we can turn it into 2 days. The Castle Guards are not allowed to enter the Forest. They can enter the Lost Woods, but if they get lost in there, that would cause a problem."

Talon raised a brow, as he looked up from the map. He looked at Link, who raised his own head. Colin looked up at Link, then at Talon, back to Link. Link let out a sigh. Malon pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down. She exchanged a smile with Link, before he went on with his explanation.

"It is said if a human or hylian gets lost in the Lost Woods, they would turn into a Stalfos. They are skeletal knights. They can adapt a strategic, defensive sword-fighting style, living up to the fearsome, powerful name they have built for themselves. I don't need them getting lost and have their lives jeopardized at my expense. Hopefully, we can avoid that."

Colin nodded, as his finger followed along to travel from Lon Lon Ranch to the hills in the Gerudo Village. He raised a brow, as he was trying to remember something about it. Link looked at Colin, trying to read his expression. He grinned sheepishly.

"What's wrong, Colin?" Link asked in a soft voice. Colin's face broke out into a small smile.

"The Gerudo, aren't you a member?" Colin asked. Link pulled out his Gerudo Token, which grants him free access to the Fortress without being thrown in prison. "You could use that to your advantage. Let's us go to Kokiri Forest, like we originally planned, Eventually we'd have to leave. Let us go from there to Gerudo Fortress."

"Only one downfall to your theory, Colin," Link explained in a soft tone, with a goofy smile. "I'm a member, you aren't. Though, I suppose I could talk to Aviel, and she could make an exception. All I need to do is get to the Goddess of the Sand Temple, which is the Spirit Temple. If I play the Ocarina, no doubt I'll be discovered." Malon looked confused, as did her father.

"Why go all the way to the desert, Link?" She asked in a whispered. Link's smile widen.

"Everyone knows Princess Zelda has no say in that land, for it is too far from her reach. Her Guards wouldn't be able to handle the Desert and get lost. If she really is Princess Zelda, she'd find me. If not, then it'll give Colin and I an opportunity to plan without endangering you and your father. As grateful as I am that you nursed me back to health, I cannot continue to stay here. Colin and I must leave tonight."

Malon's eyes widen, as tears filled her eyes. Link's grin vanished, as she buried her face into her hands. Talon got up, and motioned Colin to follow him. They both left Link alone with Malon. Her soft sobs shook her body, as Link wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his grasp. Malon buried her face against Link's chest, her sobs growing quiet. Link ran a hand down her back, trying to comfort her.

"I promise you that I'll never forget what you have done for me," Link whispered against her hair. He felt her nod, as she raised her head. Their faces were inches from one another. Before Link knew it, Malon had pressed her lips against his, in a deep passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as Link still felt hesitant. He ended up wrapping his arms around her waist and pull her from the chair and on top of him. They laid on the bed for a few minutes, kissing. Link jumped up with a start. His cheeks were flushed, as he didn't make eye contact with Malon. Malon laid on the bed, her cheeks were flushed, as she also avoided eye contact.

"I'm so sorry, Link," she whispered in a soft tone. Link finally gathered his courage to look at her. The single candle in the room showed off her beauty, as he continued to stare at her. Her blue eyes sparkled, her face was a shade of rouge, and her hair fell into luscious waves down her back. She had a stunning figure and a heart of gold. Did he love her? Link wasn't sure.

"Don't apologize, Malon," he replied. "Please don't. Just...keep this." He pulled out something from his pocket and placed it in her palm gently. It was an ocarina that was given to him by Saria. Now that he possessed the Ocarina of Time, he wanted to give Malon a memento to remember him by. Link grabbed her free hand, as she looked at him.

"When all of this is done and over, I will find you," he promised, as she saw the love in his eyes. Link kissed her cheek, before placing his mouth next to her ear. "I love you." Malon felt her face heat up, as Link gently pulled away. She watched, as he placed his green tunic on. He put the Master Sword on, with the Mirror Shield. He had the Biggoron Sword and Hyrulian Shield that Colin could use. She folded Link's map for hm, as he gathered a few more of his items. She followed him out the room, as they met up with Colin and Talon. Link gave Colin the Sword and Shield. Soon he was ready. The four of them quietly left the house and went into the stalls were the horses were. Epona neighed happily when she saw her master. Link gently stoked his horse's mussel before mounting.

Talon pulled out a brown steed, placing the saddle on it gently. Colin mounted easily, as the two of them were led out of the stall. Talon looked at them.

"Now, go through the back of the Ranch and jump over the wall. Don't look back either." Talon ordered. Link nodded, as he gave Malon a small smile. The two were about to leave, when a group of Castle Guards appeared. Talon pushed his daughter towards Link. She gave a small shriek of fear. Link grabbed her arm and placed her on Epona in front of him, before he took off.

"Dad!" Malon screamed, as Colin tried to grab Talon. He managed to hit a soldier who grabbed his horse to stop him. Tay came into view, and he stared at Colin. Colin saw him and looked scared.

"Go, Colin!" Talon ordered. He smacked Colin's horse, as Colin struggled to keep control. The horse took off after Link's and jumped over the fence. Link lingered for a moment, wanting to save Talon, but Epona decided to have plans of her own. She jumped over the fence that Colin's horse did. Link was shocked, but braced himself, as Epona made contact with the floor. Malon felt her tears fall, as she managed to side with a leg on either side of Epona.

Link was lost in his thoughts, as Talon was in deep trouble. He knew it was his fault, but Malon didn't seem to blame him. Epona and Colin's horse sped across Hyrule Field at top speed. He knew the Guards from Hyrule would be not that far behind, but none of them knew his destination. He caught up to Colin, as he looked at him. Colin raised his eyes to look at him.

"I'm sorry," he called, as the horses continued at their top speed. Link shook his head, knowing Colin wasn't to blame for what happened with Talon. Malon had fallen sleep, as she was leaning back against Link. He had one hand on Epona's reins, and one arm around Malon, so she wouldn't fall.

"Don't blame yourself," Link muttered, as he was silently blaming himself.

"I know you, Link," Colin's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Don't blame yourself either." Link simply nodded, as their continued towards Kokiri Forest. He pulled out the Ocarina he had given Malon. He got Colin's attention.

"Guide Epona for a second," he called out. Colin raised a brow, as Link handed the rein's over. He concentrated on staying on top of Epona. He placed the Ocarina to his lips and began to play Saria's Song. After a few seconds, her sweet voice filled his mind.

_'Link!'_ She sounded concerned. In a swift moment, Colin returned the reins back to Link, after her placed the Ocarina between him and Malon.

_'Saria! Do you see what is happening?'_ Link asked in his mind.

_'Yes! There is something you must know,'_ she sounded rushed. _'The real Princess Zelda is here with us in the Chamber of Sages! Somehow, after you supposedly defeated Ganon, he used the Triforce of Power and forced a switch. He transformed into the Princess and sent the Real one here.' _Link narrowed his eyes, when he heard what Ganondorf was able to do. That made sense and explained a lot of things.

_'So in reality, I betrayed Ganondorf, and he is the one who banished me?' _Link asked in a soft voice.

_'Yes! Princess Zelda sends her sincere apologies.' _Saria replied. Link looked confused for a second.

_'Why is she apologize for Mister Psycho's evil antics?' _Link rolled his eyes. He didn't hear an answer for minute or so.

_'Ah, good point.' _Saria said at last. _"Continue to Kokiri Forest and take shelter in your old tree house. It has been modified, so you would be able to stay there. I also made an expansion that is not noticed on the outside. You'll find food, clothes, and beds for you, Malon, and Colin.'_ Link appeared amused.

_'It seems as thought you were planning on the three of us to go there or something.' _ Link sounded amazed, as he heard the girl giggle.

_'I always thought of the worst cases scenario, Link,' _she explained.

_'Ah, valid point,' _Link thought. _'Any of the others know anything?'_

_'Honestly, Mido is expecting you with Colin, Malon, and two horses,' _she explained. Link's eyes widen. Of all people, he never suspected Mido. He didn't see that one coming. He just felt grateful, as a smile spread across his lips.

_'I take it he is aware of the situation in Hyrule,' _Link asked.

_'Of course, but he is also fully aware of the truth as well. Never once did he doubt your innocence. I must go. Contact me again'_ After she said that, she broke the connection. Link shook his head, as Colin looked at him.

"Well, what did she say?" Colin called out. Link relayed everything she said him and Colin smiled. "I see, well, at least I know we are being expected."

The trio continued their journey for two more days, making occasional stops to eat, and take care of personal needs. Malon didn't speak much, as her thoughts were on her father. She didn't know what was happening and she didn't want to ask the boys. Link mounted Epona. He helped Malon got on behind him, and she placed her arms around his slender form. Despite his slender form, she could feel the muscles that he had developed over the months of protecting Hyrule and defeating the various temples.

They entered Kokiri Forest early morning on the second day. Link felt a smile on the corners of his mouth, as he looked around his former home. Mido came out of his tree house. A smile appeared on his face, when he laid his eyes on Link.

"Hmm...well if it isn't _"Mr. No Fairy!" _Link," he called out with amusement shining in his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Haha, I just love the relationship between Mido and Link. That is also my favorite line in Ocarina of Time. I am aware that Mido might seem out of character here, but don't worry. He is still the moody leader of the Kokiri. I do hope you all enjoyed that last part. Finally, we got some action going on. What do you want to see happen? A Rescue Operation? Or should they continue with their plan and head to Gerudo Valley?

**Question:** What is your favorite song or piece of music? (It can be a total of five)

1) Nocturne of Shadow -Ocarina of Time (Hence my new Pen Name lol)  
2) Bolero of Fire -Ocarina of Time  
3) Twilight Princess Theme  
4) The Original Legend of Zelda Theme  
5) This one is a tie between the spooky and creepy music from the Shadow Temple (Ocarina of Time) to The Final Hours Music (Majora's Mask) That music was just..ugh. It's amazing, but at the same time, chilling.

Anyways, let me know. Until next time.


	5. Rendezvous In Kokiri

Here is the next part.

* * *

**SHOWING MY APPRECIATION TO THE REVIEWERS  
**

**skyline:** Mido use to be a douche in my opinion, but I grew to love him...eventually. Talon will be just fine, don't worry about him. Tay, I love that character. I have something in store for him, so don't fret. No need to worry about it at all. All will be revealed in time, tee-hee.

******Elder ****o/t**** Ridge: **Yay! Thank you for the kind words. I appreciate it very much! You really think so? I hope so. I do really enjoy writing, but I want to do something totally original. I'll eventually do that, so yeah! I love chu and I hope you like this next part.

**Areia** **Cananaid:** Hehe, I love those two together when it comes to Ocarina of Time. For some odd reason, I can't see OoT Link and Zelda together. Only friendship wise. It's okay internet can be a pain in the booty when it doesn't want to work. The relationship is like between me and my brother as well, and I used that to write this chapter lol. I hope this one is good. Talon is the kind of man who would do anything for a family member or a friend, so he's awesome. Tay will see the light, don't worry.

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess:** I want to incorporate him now! Grr, but I will eventually do that. So you'll see that Goron Link (Darunia's son.) He will play an important role, so don't worry.

**anonymous1111:** I like that part myself. Twilight Princess is actually my favorite Zelda game, with Ocarina of Time as a very close second place. So yeah, I hope you like this next part.

* * *

**-Rendezvous In Kokiri-**

Link couldn't help, but smile at Mido. Although the two didn't get along very well when Link was younger and lived in Kokiri, Mido did watch over everyone as their "self-proclaimed leader." Link got off the horse and gently helped Malon down. Mido came over to Link and Link looked at him.

"Where can I put my horse for now?" Link asked, looking around. Mido motioned with his hand.

"Follow me, we can tie them both to the outside of your house," Mido replied, as he looked over at Colin. Colin was looking around, realizing this was Link's home. This is where he grew up for the first 9 years of his life.

"It's nice here," Colin whispered. "It seems so quiet and peaceful." Mido grinned.

"That's because it is," Mido placed his hands on his hips. "I make sure the Kokiri are happy and that no one threatens them." Mido was looking over at Link, who was tying Epona to a post. His eyes were lowered, but Mido could see the hurt and pain in Link's eyes. Mido's eyes soften, realizing the hell Link had gone through to save the Princess, only for it to end up being Ganon, trying to kill him. Link's face still was covered in bruises, but they were still fading. Malon looked up at what she assumed was Link's tree house.

"May I?" She asked, looking at Link. He nodded, as Malon made her way up. Colin waiting until Malon was up, before he made his way up. That left Link alone with Mido.

"How can I thank you?" He whispered, as he looked at him again. "I know the past between us wasn't always peaceful, but I knew in my heart that you weren't always a bad guy."

"No need to thank me," Mido replied, as he sat on a nearby rock. "All I know is we Kokiri's look out for one another and even though you're not a Kokiri by blood, you are by our bond. I may seem like I'm a mean and bossy person at times, but I guess I was jealous of your relationship to Saria and the Great Deku Tree. Link, I'm sorry for the way I treated you." Link's face held genuine shock, but slowly, a smile graced his lips.

"It's okay, Mido," he replied. I am just glad I have a friend I can rely on." Mido nodded, as Link made his way up into the tree house. From the outside it looked the same, but when he entered his eyes widen in surprise. It was huge. Saria didn't lie, when she told him that she re-did a few things. It certainly was big enough for three grown young adults. Magic was definitely at work here, because there was no other way to describe it.

After a few hours of resting, Link was sitting just outside the tree house, with his legs dangling over the side, as he watched the Kokiri children play with one another, as their fairy friends followed. Link recalled Navi, and wondered what became of his friend? In the horror and shock of everything, Navi didn't cross his mind. He silently reprimanded himself, as he forgot about his dear friend. He let out a soft sigh, as he tried not too think about it. He hoped wherever she was, she was alright.

Ganon, in the disguise of Princess Zelda, watched as Tay and a few other guards escorted a tied up Talon to him. Talon stopped a few feet in front of Ganon. Ganon smiled, as he looked at him.

"Now tell me, why did you neglect to inform us that you knew of Link's whereabouts?" Ganon wanted nothing more. but to kill this man, knowing it would draw Link out of hiding.

"Why should I tell you when I am aware that your are not the real princess?" Talon's words were cold, and his eyes hardened. Tay looked at Talon, then quickly at the 'Princess.' That's when Tay saw it. Shock, realized, and anger flashed across the impostor's face. It was brief, but he did see it. He saw the look of realization. The impostor's face quickly grew red, as she stared at Talon.

"How dare you, you insignificant tart!" The impostor's face was a mask of hatred for Talon. Tay's eyes widen. He wanted to say something, but his father looked at him. He saw his father's quick shake of the head. Tay's eyes cast down, as he made a fist. He wished that he never caught Talon. The impostor glared at Tay. "Lock him up at the jail in Kakariko Village. I do not want to hear that he got away either." Tay nodded, but as he passed his father, he shot him an apologetic look. Tay's father knew what he was going to do. He was going to leave with Talon. He never felt more proud of his son then he did at that moment.

Tay climbed on top of his horse and led Talon out of the Castle Walls. When they left Castle Town, Tay looked around to make sure no one was watching them and to make sure no one was following them. They were a half a day's trail to Kakariko Village, but a two day travel to Kokiri Forest. They were also a day travel from Lon Lon Ranch. He dismounted his horse, as he walked to Talon. He pulled out a dagger and cut the rope. Talon raised his head in surprise.

"I'm helping you, Talon," Tay said in a low tone. "But I need you to help me. Where did they go?" Talon lowered his head. He really didn't want to tell Tay, because he knew that Tay could turn on them any time. Tay removed his soldier armor and tossed it into the water. Talon looked at him in shock. "Tell me, please. We don't have much time."

"The Kokiri Forest," Talon whispered. Tay nodded, as he mounted his horse again. He held his arm out to Talon and pulled him up. Talon sat behind him and wrapped his arms around Tay.

"Just hold on tight, please." Tay whispered, as his horse took off at top speed. Tay was one of a few of the soldiers who possessed one of the fastest horses in the kingdom. He knew this horse could get them there much faster. Tay kept his focus on getting to Kokiri Forest. He just hoped Link would allow him to help.

Saria noticed Tay was heading to Kokiri. She focused on her power and connected herself with Link.

'Link! Please listen to me,' She began with a smile. 'I come baring some good news.'

'Saria! What is it?' Link's curiosity got the best of him.

'Tay and Talon are heading towards Kokiri Forest.'

Link didn't say anything for a few minutes. He looked at Colin, who was sharpening his blade and Malon was making dinner for the three of them. He turned away. 'Are you sure it's them both?'

'Yes, I am watching them, Tay is using his horse," Saria said.

'I see,' Link thought. 'How soon before they arrive, Saria?'

"With this horse a day and a half," Saria sounded impressed.

'Thanks, talk to you later,' Link dropped the connection, thinking hard. He was thankful that Tay was helping Talon, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to trust Tay fully. He got up, as Colin raised his head.

"Link," Colin called. Link stopped, not turning around.

"Not right now," Link's voice was soft, but firm. Colin realized Link was thinking about something and did not want to be disturbed. Colin felt a chill in the air, as Malon focused on finishing dinner. The two didn't speak, as they watched Link left the tree house. Link climbed down the ladder, as he turned to Mido, who was nearby watching some Kokiri's. Mido turned and focused his attention on Link. When he saw Link's expression, worry crossed his face.

"What's wrong?" Mido asked, as Link sat down nearby.

"Two people are heading here according to Saria," Link whispered. Mido's eyes widen, as he looked at Link. "It's Talon, which is Malon's dad and..a friend of Colin's." Link wasn't sure if he considered Tay a friend, but at the same time he didn't trust him either. He wasn't sure what to expect when the two arrived.

"Should I worry?" Mido asked, gained Link's attention. Link shook his head softly. Mido's smile returned and he nodded at Link. Link got up to leave. "Link."

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to Mido. "What's up?"

"Thanks for telling me," Mido replied. Link nodded, as he left. Colin was at the bottom of the ladder, as Link walked up. He saw Colin's expression, as Link raised a brow. Colin didn't appear happy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Colin whispered, looking at Link. Link didn't looked at him.

"I'm sorry," Link replied. "I know Tay is your friend, but I don't trust him."

"You don't have too, I do," Colin retorted, his face red with anger. Link looked at Colin with shock. "I feel like you don't trust my judgement."

"Colin!" Link called, as Colin turned away and climbed up the ladder to the tree house.

* * *

**Author's Note:** No, they had a fight. I do hope Colin and Link could fix this little rift. So what do you people think? I do hope it's great. Here is the next question.

**Question:**So who is your ultimate favorite boss from the Zelda series? (You can pick 5)

1. Bongo-Bongo (OoT)  
2. Blizzeta (TP)  
3. Ghirahim (He is just crazy all around, lol) (SS)4. Ganondorf (I couldn't really pick from which game, because it was epic in both TP & OoT)  
5. Dark Link (He may be a mini-boss, but the fight in OoT was flipping epic)

Also my list isn't not in order, so yeah. Those were the five I truly enjoyed. Tell me your picks. Until next time.


	6. The Reunion

Thank you all for reading and liking this story. This is the first Legend of Zelda story that I wrote. I am just happy that people like it. I am going to start bringing in some other characters. So when I have this "-+-+-+-+-' It's going to be a different area and different people. My apologies for not including it in my previous chapters. Alright, here we go:

**SHOWING MY APPRECIATION TO THE REVIEWERS  
**

**Bored-Girl-84:** Thank you for reviewing. I liked Skull Kid and Darknut, but not enough to make the Top 5, but maybe the Top 10. But which Skull Kid are you referring too? Was it the one from Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask or the one from Twilight Princess?

******skyline:** Hahah! Well thank you. You know, Mido is not all bad. People seem to think he is a jerk, but he is very caring of the Kokiri. Talon is a brave father and I am glad Tay helped. He's dad is cool too. No need to wait any longer. I do hope this next part is too your liking. I was thinking of putting it off for a few days, but with the Fourth coming up, I decided to be nice/good. BLAH! Lol.******  
**

******Elder ****o/t**** Ridge: **Aww, I am sorry. But I have something to say. The Gohma in Ocarina of Time is so easy, it reminds me of the one from the first part of the series. Now The Gohma in Twilight Princess, holy fwak! HAVE YOU SEEN HER!? She's flipping HUGE! I hate spiders. -shudders; Anyways, thank you. Hehe, I do hope you enjoy the next part.

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess:** Hehe! OH MY GAWD! I saw Ghirahim! He is one of most "polite" characters in the series I have met that's evil. He acts all polite, goes up behind Link, whispers how he promises not to murder him up front, states to beat him to an inch of his life, and does his tongue thing! I SWEAR OROCHIMARU HAS A TWIN! Haha! Dark Link is sexy -drools; Sorry. Yes, I will add him soon. Well shall see about Colin and Link, neh? Lol.

* * *

**-The Reunion-**

A single day had passed since Link and Colin had their fight. Since Link knew Kokiri Forest well, he wasn't home. The next morning, Colin woke up, as Link was pulling on his boots.

"Link wait," Colin called out in a sleepy tone. Link's back stiffen, as he turned to face the teen. Colin rubbed his eyes, as he got off the bed. He went over to Link and sat beside him. Link looked at him, waiting for Colin to say what he wanted. "Look, I'm sorry. I know how you feel about Tay, and believe me, I completely understand, but do you think you could give him a chance? If not for me, do for Malon. He did save Talon. Please?"

Link let out a soft sigh, as he bowed his head. He didn't like that Colin used Malon against him, but he had a point. "I know what Tay did," he began softly. "I do plan on thanking him for it, but I warn you here and now Colin." He raised his azure hues to Colin, which expressed seriousness. "If he back stabs me or anyone else I care about, I will not be so kind to him." Colin's mouth hung open, as Link pushed himself to his feet, and left the tree house.

Colin knew he shouldn't have been surprised, but he couldn't help it. Link wasn't usually like that, but after what he had been through, Colin couldn't exactly blame him. He knew Tay would be showing up with Talon today. Perhaps that is why Link was on edge. Malon rolled over, as she looked at Colin.

"I heard," she whispered. Colin gasped, as he looked up. The anger in her eyes was evident. "Why did you use me like that, Colin? You know as well as I do how Link feels. But don't ask him to do something for me. Not like that anyway." Malon pushed herself to her feel. Her eyes soften, as she closed her eyes. "Sorry, but please don't next time." Colin gave a sigh.

"Yeah, I promise and I'm sorry," he said, as he got his clothes. He went into another area of the tree house and got dressed. He quickly strapped the Biggoron Sword to his back, as well as the Hyrulian Shield. He put on a blue tunic that resembled Link's green tunic. He tugged on his black boots, as he turned to Malon, who was already wearing her white shirt, with Lon written in Hylian on the sleeves, a yellow sash on her shoulders, held together by a Bowser medallion, a long purple skirt, with her name written in Hylian, and then a brown covering on the front of her skirt. She wore brown boots like Link, because it was easier for her to get around that way.

Link was sitting next the entrance, when he heard pounding hooves. He jumped to his feet, removing the Master Sword and Mirror Shield from their holding place. Colin was at his side, almost immediately, the Biggoron Sword in his hands. A black stallion's face came into view, and then Tay and Talon did. Link took a few steps back, as Tay made eye contact with him. Tay dismounted, and then helped Talon down. Malon gasped behind Link, as she ran past him and into the arms of her father.

"Dad," she cried, allowing tears to fill her eyes. Talon had his own tears, as he held his daughter. Colin motioned for Tay to follow him. Link had already turned away, allowing Malon to have some alone time with her father. Link turned and saw Tay and Colin whispering. Then he saw Tay flashed his eyes at him. Link turned away, knowing Colin was telling Tay about his warning. A hour after they all settled, Tay found Link alone outside, as he was looking at the Forest, with a small smile.

"Link," Tay began softly. Link turned to him, his eyes were filled with caution. " I know you don't particularly like me."

"It's not that Tay," Link interjected. "I never said I didn't like you." Tay looked at him with surprise. "I am cautious of you, yes. But I never said I didn't like you. In fact, I don't feel hate towards you." Tay scratched the back of his head, a smile crossing over his face.

"I don't hate you either, Link," Tay continued. "I just felt like my friend was abandoning me. He wanted to help a, forgive my choice or wording, traitor." Link's eyes flashed, as Tay raised a hand. "But I realized that the person who claims to be her majesty isn't. It's an impostor." Link's eyes widen. He had his suspicions, but Tay finally confirmed them. "I want to help if you are willing to let me, Link. Truce?" Tay held his hand up to Link. Link could tell by his tone and his expression that he was sincere. He extended his hand and the two teens shook hands.

"No," the young goron named Link said to his follow Gorons. "Are you forgetting the Dodongo Busters? He is our friend, who saved all of you from being eaten by Volvagia." Link, who was the son of Darunia, was slightly ashamed of how the others were acting. They all seemed to believe that Link was a traitor, from the rumors they heard. "I doubt Link betrayed anyone. My father called him his sworen brother." The other gorons looked at one another and then looked at Link.

"What do we do? How can we help?" One of the gorons asked.

"We need to let Link know we are on his side," the young goron exclaimed. "According to a source, he is in Kokiri Forest." He glanced at the short-cut to the Lost Woods, but he had never left Goron City before. He put on a brave front. "I'll find him." The other Goron's watched as the youngest one grabbed a Goron special crop, which was a bomb flower and place it down in front of the rock that blocked his way. He watched through it and appeared in the Lost Woods. He walked straight and looked around. He could either go straight or right. He took a right, then he came to another fork. Now he could go left, straight, or right. He thought about it and went left. He repeat the process again, he went right, then he made a final turn, and went left. He stepped into the Forest of the Kokiri.

Link smiled, as he made his way down to the others. The Kokiri knew of him and he knew of the Kokiri, but never really seen them until then. He smiled, when he saw a familiar blond teen, talking to a teen with brown hair. "Link," the goron shouted. Link turned and his eyes widen. A smile spread across his lips, as he ran over to him.

"Hey Link," he said. "I didn't expect to see you here of all places."

"I came to tell you we believe you," the young goron explained. "You are always welcomed in Goron City." Link felt relieved and grateful to know they were on his side. "I have to go back, but don't forget about us." Link nodded, as the Goron left. He made his way back to Goron City. As soon as he walked through the warped portal, he was immediately grabbed by Hylian Soldiers. They blindfolded him, as he tried to pulled from their grasp.

"Stop resisting, little goron," a gentle voice said. Link knew it was the Princess, but why was she doing this? "Now you listen to me, how do we go through the Lost Woods and get to Link?" Link kept his mouth shut, as Zelda reached her hand back and slapped him. The other Goron's watched in terror. "Tell me now!"

"You'll have to kill me," he whispered bravely. "I'll never sell him out to you." Zelda glared at him, as she turned to her soldiers.

"Take them all to the dungeon," she whispered. "I'll give the Hero 5 days to show himself. If he doesn't, then Goron's will start dying one by one." She smiled, as they lead the terrified Gorons away.

The real Princess Zelda watched in horror, along with the other Sages as the Goron's were being led away. She glanced at Darunia, who appeared outraged. He was upset that Ganondorf had his son and his people. He looked at Saria, who looked horrified. Link needed to know right away. She stopped to look at the Princess.

"Your majesty," the young green haired sage began. Princess Zelda turned to her. "Why don't you go to Link? The Kokiri should know by now that you aren't a threat and they should also know that that it's an impostor. Besides, Link and the other definitely know. Go to them." Princess Zelda looked at Saria, as she raised a brow. She never thought of showing up there. Ganondorf's evil did not allow him to enter the Kokiri Forest. Princess Zelda nodded, looking at them.

"I shall inform them when I see them," she whispered in a soft tone. The Sages nodded, as Princess Zelda focused on her powers and teleported to the outside of Link's tree house in the Kokiri Forest. She could hear laughter, as a small smile graced her lips. She began to climb the ladder that led to Link and the others. Princess Zelda stood outside the entrance, as she took a deep breath. She stepped in as all eyes turned to her. Her eyes found Link, as the boy gasped, rising to his feet. His azure hues held shock and surprise.

"Your majesty," he whispered, as she smiled at him, giving a small nod.

"Yes, it is really I," she replied. "I am so sorry about what happened, Link. I just..I didn't know what I could do. At first, I used all my energy to hold Ganondorf in place and when the switch occurred, I was drained of power. The person who switched with me was Ganondorf." Link's eyes hardened to hate, as Colin made a fist and Tay growled. The three young men hated the Gerudo and they were going to make him pay for what he did.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally Princess Zelda made her appearance and told them the truth. Now Link and the other know who it was. This story will have an epic fight scene in the next chapter. I do hope you look forward to it. Thanks.

**Question:**So who is your least favorite boss from the Zelda series? (You can pick 5)

1. Gohma (Fight over in a minute flat, Psh..OoT)  
2. Fyrus (3-5 minutes and it was over...Easy TP)  
3. Phantom Ganon (He seemed to easy to me and the fight lasted 3 minutes total for me; OoT)  
4. Morpha (You call that easy thing a boss!? Dark Link was much more epic than HER! I hooked-shot her into a corner, hit her with my Biggoron sword 4-6 times and she was dead. Fight lasted 10 seconds with a Temple the took nearly an hour...grr... OoT)  
5. Zant (WHAT THE FWAK!? He's acting like a child having a temper tantrum when he lost AND the phases were EASY! So how was he a threat? Jerk-off... TP)

I mean I have a few more, like King Dodongo (who isn't much of a threat also OoT), and Stallord (from' Link's Crossbow Training. He is awesome in Twilight Princess, but not in the Crossbow Training game) So I just had to name a few. To be perfectly honest, I loved the Ganondorf/Ganon fight at the end of OoT, EPIC! But as the first boss as 'Adult Link" Phantom Ganon was a major let-down. Anyways, let me know yours! Until next time.


	7. To The Rescue

Well I was going to involve an EPIC fight scene, but I decided against it at the last second. You'll see why once you read. I do hope you enjoy it and here is the next part part.

**SHOWING MY APPRECIATION TO THE REVIEWERS  
**

**DemonsRun:** Thank you for reviewing. I agree with you totally. The Imprisoned was actually not as difficult as people thought. But my issue with why he wasn't worthy on the list is because it did take me longer to beat him than the other bosses. Though Ghirahim tastes the cake for being "fabulous." Haha.

******skyline:** Hahah! Well thank you. I decided in honor of July 4th, I'd post the next chapter. I really hope you like it. I decided to put the epic battle off for one more chapter. But I can tell you, it's worth the wait. Read this chapter and then tell me if Tay and Link solved their differences lol. Bongo-Bongo? Why did you choose him of all the characters?******  
**

******Elder ****o/t**** Ridge: **Hehehe, you make it sound like Robin Hood or something. Though I have to admit, I did laugh. Well thank you and I do hope you like this next part. Thank you for being my beta-reader for me during this story. It's greatly appreciated.

* * *

**-To The Rescue-**

"Please, be careful," Princess Zelda said, as she watched the three young men get their weapons and equipment together. Princess Zelda had been with them for a few hours. When she informed them about the Gorons, Link's eyes were now burning with hatred. He was tying his belt to his waist, when he felt a pair of eyes looking at him. Link raised his head, and stared straight into Malon's eyes. She looked scared, as Link rushed to her side. Princess Zelda smiled, when she saw this. She knew they were in love. Link led her from the room, and into a private room.

"Link, I'm frightened," Malon whispered, burying her head into Link's chest. Link wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the head gently. Link ran one hand down her back, trying to comfort her. He was known for being brave and Malon knew this. It just scared her.

"Hey, I'm still here, right?" Link's question was met with a small nod from her.

"But, what if this time, something goes horribly wrong?" Malon sobbed softly. Link knew she was worried, but he wasn't going to let anything bad happen. Link pulled away, as he looked into her eyes.

"Listen to me, Malon," he whispered. "I will come back to you and when I do, I want to make this a reality." He got down on one knee, and pulled out a black velvet box. Malon's eyes widen, as she raised her hands to her mouth. Link opens the box, revealing a gold ring, with a sapphire colored diamond in the center. "Will you marry me?" Malon gave him a small nod. A huge smile exploded on Link's face, as he pulled the ring from the box and put it on her left hand's ring finger. He then brought her face to his and gave her a sweet, gentle kiss. After a few minutes, Link and Malon pulled apart.

Malon was red, as she took in a few deep breaths. Link's own cheeks were red and he was also taking in deep breaths. He held his hand out to her, as he led her from the room. Colin was finishing up cleaning out the Biggoron Sword. He raised his eyes to Link and flashed him a smile. Talon sat on the couch, and raised his eyes to Link. Tay was with Princess Zelda, as the two were speaking softly. Tay leaned forward and landed a kiss on her right hand. The Princess looked away, blushing wildly. Link smiled, feeling happy that Princess Zelda had found love as well.

"Are you guys ready?" Link whispered, as the other two boys turned to face him. They both nodded, as Link did. "Then let us go." Link was going to save his goron friends and clear his name.

"Link," Princess Zelda called to him. Link turned, as she handed the Ocarina of Time to him. He looked at it and then at her. "It may come in handy." He gave a small nod, as he climbed down the ladder. The other two were already on top of their horses. Link walked over to Epona and rubbed the side of her face. She whinnied happily, as Link mounted on top of her. Talon, Malon and Princess Zelda were standing on the porch of his tree house. He raised his hand to bid them a farewell. Mido watched with the other Kokiri's, as the three men left Kokiri Forest on their horses.

"Please stay safe Link," Mido whispered in a soft voice. Link took the lead, with Colin and Tay behind him, side by side. Link narrowed his eyes, when he caught a glimpse of it in the distance. A black cloud swirled over where Hyrule Castle would stand. His heart constricted, as he felt anger rise inside him. It was happening all over again. However this time, he had two friends helping him.

After the first two days, Link slowed his pace quite a bit, as well as Colin and Tay. Then the undeniable smell of smoke filled their noses. Link directed his attention towards Kakariko Village, as he gasped. It was hidden behind a mountain, but he could see the flames and the sky danced with red, orange, and yellow. Link urged Epona in that direction. Colin and Tay both gasped, as they began to follow him.

"Link, stop!" Tay yelled, as he got side by side and yanked on Epona's reins. She let out a frightened whinny. Link felt her jerk up, as he also fell from her saddle. Tay reached his other arm out and kept Link on Epona. Once Epona settled, Link turned his anger filled eyes to Tay.

"What the hell was that for?" Link demanded. "I almost got hurt because of you!" Tay directed his horse in front of Epona, as he glared at Link.

"You can't go barging in there, Link! Kakariko Village is one of the main bases for Ganondorf!" Tay whispered, looking at him. "If you go in the way you want, you'll no doubt get captured and perhaps executed." Colin watched them both, as he was also looking around to see if anyone noticed them.

"Then how do you propose we do it, Tay? Huh? Give me an answer!" The anger in Link kept rising inside of him. "We can't waste anymore time! We have to save the Gorons! We have to save everyone, even though we are all outlaws now! We have too! Even if they hate us, we must help!" Tay looked at him with shock and admiration.

"You are one amazing man, Link," Tay whispered, as he directed his horse towards a stream. Epona was directed to the stream, so she could drink.

"Why do you say that?" Link looked at him, his anger began to subside. His azure hues stared straight into Tay's emerald orbs. A smile spread across Tay's lips.

"No matter what they call you or what they may think, you're still willing to save them." Tay looked impressed.

'No one should have to suffer under Ganondorf's reign," he whispered, as Epona's head jerked up. Link looked at her, as he then looked in the direction she was. That's when all three boys heard pounding hooves. "Go!" He yelled. The three horses took off along to stream, as the pounding hooves got closer.

"Stop right there!" A familiar voice yelled. Tay turned and saw his father, with an entire army. Tay's eyes widen.

"Don't stop! Link, Colin! Keep going!" Tay's pulled on his horses reins, as he withdrew his sword. His horse whinnied loudly, as it faced the army. Tay's hand trembled, as he tried to calm his nerves. He wasn't going to let Colin or Link get hurt.

"Tay!" Colin screamed, as he looked behind him. Link fought back a grunt, as he heard swords clashing. He urged Epona forward, while Colin stayed right behind him. Link hoped Tay would be okay.

Tay grunted, as his sword clashed against his father. He managed to push his weight against his father, making him fall from the horse. He went after another man, who had two swords. Tay smiled, knowing he didn't have a good grip. He managed to spook the horse, causing it to go up on it's back legs. The man fell off, landing with a thud. Five uniformed soldiers circled around Tay, their swords drawn. Tay dropped his sword, as he raised his hands. His father made his way through the soldiers, as he grabbed Tay by his arm roughly and forced him off.

"Ow," Tay landed on his side, as his father jerked him up by his arm. Tay let out a gasp of pain, staring at his father. He looked at Tay, anger on his face. Tay realized it was an act, but still, it hurt him. His father forced Tay's hands behind him and tied them together. Tay wiggled, until a soldier hit him in the back of the head with the back of a sword. Tay fell unconscious. His father caught him before he slammed to the ground. Tay's father held his tongue, so he wouldn't blow his cover.

"Now I'll deal with this prisoner," he growled, as the other soldiers nodded. "Go tell the Princess that we caught one of them." The group took off towards the Castle, only leaving two behind with his father. He looked at them, as they nodded. "You know the plan, right?"

"Of course, find Link and Colin and help them with the Gorons," one whispered.

"How do we convince them that we are their side?" The other one asked. Tay's father gave a small sigh, as he held his son in his arms.

"I am not sure," he whispered. "If only we could tell him, but he wouldn't believe us." The three men sat there, waiting for Tay to wake up. Link and Colin made sure no one was following them when they both pulled their horses with to slow walk. Link looked back and didn't see anything.

"Damn it," he cursed. "I am going back for him!" Colin raised his head in shock.

"Are you fucking crazy!?"Colin shouted at him, anger in his eyes. "This would give them the chance to capture you! I am not going to have one of my best friends die!"

"While the other one will?" Link questioned him. His words stung Colin, as he squeezed his eyes tightly. A single tear strolled down his cheek, as he turned away from Link. "I'm sorry, Colin." Link's words were soft, as he gave small nod.

"I know you are right though," he replied. "Let us go save Tay." The two of them nodded, as they took off in the direction that they knew Tay was in.

Tay stirred slightly and he moaned. He felt himself bouncing up and down, until he realized he was on a horse. He rubbed the back of his head, when he felt the horse coming to a stop.

"Tay!" His father whispered, as Tay swayed a bit on top of the horse. His father held Tay in place, so he didn't fall of.

"Dad," he moaned, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ow." He recalled when one of the soldiers hit him and he remembered falling unconscious.

Just before his father could ask another question, they heard pounding hooves heading in their direction. His father and the other two soldiers withdrew swords. Colin and Link came into view, as Link pulled on Epona's reins. She came to a jolted halt, while he eyed them. Colin saw Tay on his father's horse with him.

"Sir," Colin began. "Did you do that to save him?" Tay's father nodded, as he bowed his head.

"I needed my son with me so I could make sure he was alright," he said. "After I knew what he was going to do, I took it upon myself with my two friends here to find you three and join you." His eyes landed on Link, who was looking at the ground. Link didn't say anything, he just listened to what was going on. "Link," his voice was low. Link raised his azure hues and stared at Tay's father with caution. "First of all, I'm sorry."

Link looked at him, totally bewildered. He let out a soft, strangled laugh. Tay's father raised a brow. Anger filled Link's eyes, while he made a fist. "You think apologizing will change anything? Do you think saying sorry will make people forget I supposedly betrayed her majesty when it isn't even her?" The anger in him was too strong for him to compose himself. "Why the hell is everyone thinking saying sorry will help? It doesn't at all! The pain is still there! The hatred people feel for you is so strong! It's unbearable...I busted my ass to save the people of Hyrule and how do they repay me? Branded me as a damn traitor, a damn outlaw!"

Link bowed his head to hide the tears that threatened to fall. He was a warrior, but he couldn't help it if he felt the way he did. Link was under enormous stress and his emotions were out of whack.

He was about to say something, when he was encased in a white light. He screamed in agony falling off Epona. He landed with a thud, as the white light continued to cause him pain. The men gasped, as they turned to the direction of the light. It was Ganondorf on a black horse. He raised his hand, while Link lay on the ground, panting in pain. Colin made his horse stand in front of Link glaring at Ganondorf. Tay's father went to Link's side. Link was in a ball of pain, shuddering and panting heavily. Tay got off his father's horse and managed to pick Link up. His father placed Link in front of him. Tay got on Epona, trying to calm her down.

"Now isn't this interesting," Ganondorf smiled, as he stared at them all. "The hero and his band of hoodlums. Tay, I am disappointed in you most of all. Do you realize that I would have made you something more?" Tay glared at him defiantly.

"I'd rather be an outlaw than work for a murderous scum like you," he growled. "You killed his Royal Majesty 7 years ago, you murderous ass!" Colin looked at Tay with shock hearing this. He knew his Royal Majesty was killed 7 years ago, but never knew who did it. It all made sense now. Ganondorf glared at Tay, raising his electricity encased hand.

"Tay! You gotta move," Colin grabbed Epona's reins and managed to pull the two of them out the way, missing the electricity by a few inches. Tay let out a gasp, as he glared at Ganondorf, who was frowning at Colin. He had to do something about him. Colin seemed like he was a major threat to his plans.

Link grunted raising his pain filled hues to the scene before him. He narrowed them at Ganondorf, not knowing what he could do. He focused on his magic and cast Nayru's Love around him, Tay's father, and the horse. Link doubled over in pain, as Ganondorf glared at him.

"So you are still conscious, are you?" Ganondorf asked, his voice dripping with venom. Link took a deep breath, biting his lower lip. An image of Malon entered his mind. Link removed his sword from it's sheath. Colin placed his horse beside Tay's father, with Tay on the other side, riding on Epona. Link groaned, when he noticed Nayru's Love fading, but he just needed enough time to gather his thoughts, his wit, and now the showdown with the evil king was about to begin.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ganondorf is finally there! This story is almost over. I am so proud of myself. This was my first Legend of Zelda story. So please tell me what you think.

**Question:**So tell me what is your favorite thing about July 4th? Yes, it is not a LoZ question this time around.**  
**

For me, it's being around family and friends and celebrate our independence and our freedom! I had my big meal for lunch and then had cupcakes for dessert. Yummy, lol. Happy Fourth of July. Tune in next time, thanks!


	8. True Intentions

Here is the next part. Re-read the prologue for added scenes. I re-did that that other night.

* * *

**SHOWING MY APPRECIATION TO THE REVIEWERS  
**

******skyline:** Fireworks are fun, but I don't go out to watch them. I guess it's not my cup of tea. I suppose after going to Disneyland so much or going to firework shows when I was younger, they lost they impact on me. I do enjoy them though. I truly love Malon and Link together. It make me full of rainbows ^^ I am weird with my words, I know haha. ******  
**

******Elder ****o/t**** Ridge: **BBQ! Yum...dang it now I am hungry for Sonny's, thanks! There is a plot twist coming up. ^_^ Just read and tell me what you think about it. And answer my end of the chapter question, This one is based off my Oc. Just read and find out which one.

* * *

**-True Intentions-**

Link glared at Ganondorf, holding the Master Sword in his left hand. Tay's father was helping support Link to keep the young man up. He was grateful, as the anger from earlier began to fade. Perhaps, Tay and his father were truly sorry for what happened. Maybe it wasn't their intention to come across as they did.

Colin held the Biggoron Sword with both hands, knowing he was at a slight. disadvantage. He needed one hand to direct his horse, so she would know which way to go. He took a deep breath, staring at the King of Evil. He was going to make him pay for killing his Royal Majesty 7 years earlier.

Tay looked at Colin and Link out of the corner of his eyes. He wanted to make sure they both were focusing on Ganondorf. He smiled inwardly, realizing his father had Link in his clutches. Colin would be the difficult one to get. Tay looked at his father, who nodded. Before Link could react, Tay's father hit him as hard as he could, causing the blond hero to pass out. Colin's eyes widen, as he placed the Biggoron Sword in it's sheath. He managed to avoid Tay's father's arm, as he directed the horse away. Colin began to gallop away, his mind on Link. Tay growled, kicking the sides of Epona to chase Colin.

Unfortunately for Tay, Epona didn't take kindly to strangers, as she began to neigh wildly, jerking up. Tay gasped in surprise, he fell from her landed on his head, knocking him out. Epona then ran at Tay's father horse, knowing her Master was in trouble. Ganondorf growled, as he raised his electricity encased hand. Epona sensed the danger, as she managed to catch Tay's father off guard. Tay's father fell from his horse, landing on his side with a thud. She grabbed a hold of Link by his tunic and pulled him away, just before the electricity could harm either of them. Epona then galloped in the direction she knew Colin had gone. She might be a horse, but she was a very smart horse.

Colin was so angry, but he had to get away for he knew Tay was working for Ganondorf. _Damn it, we were tricked! Tay! How could you?_ He felt the anger in him continue to rise. Colin panted, looking behind him. Tears made his vision blurry. He shut his eyes, trying to stop the tears. _Damn it all! Tay! I...I thought I could trust you! Why...why the hell would you do this? How could you do this to me, your best friend?_ Colin's thoughts were disturbed, when he heard approaching hooves. He wiped the tears from his eyes, as Epona came into view, with an unconscious Link. Colin gasped, as he dismounted his horse. Epona released Link, knowing Colin had him. Colin gently lowered him to the ground. He quickly examined Link, realizing the only injury was where Tay's father had hit him.

Ganondorf was growling in anger, as he watched Tay's father run over to his son. He realized his son would be out, as Ganondorf approached him. "Well?"

"He is out cold, my lord," Tay's father replied in a monotone. His eyes were blank, along with the other two soldiers. Ganondorf grinned, knowing his magic had affected them. Link had the Triforce of Courage on his hand, which is why the magic didn't affect him and Colin was just out of reach. He did, however, manage to catch everyone else.

"Let us go to the Castle," Ganondorf stated, looking at them. Tay's father and the soldiers nodded, as they followed him back the Castle.

Saria let out a surprised gasp, as did the other Sages. Nabooru was at the green haired child's side, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"We'll think of something," Nabooru told the young Kokiri.

"How? Link has 4 days before Ganondorf will harm the Gorons, and when Tay wakes up, he'll tell them all of Princess Zelda and the others hiding spot." Saria was beginning to panic slightly. Nabooru placed her other hand on Saria's shoulders.

"Not if you inform Princess Zelda herself," Nabooru suggested. Saria nodded, so they would get the Princess Zelda to safety and then worry about the others.

_Your majesty, you're in grave danger._ Saria began, as she linked herself with the Princess. Princess Zelda let out a small gasp, gaining Talon and Malon's attention.

_What is going on, Saria? You sound very concerned! _Princess Zelda didn't like her tone at all.

_Ganondorf managed to use his magic and turned Tay and the others against Colin and Link._ Saria began. _Tay's father and two of his soldiers were helping Link, but thanks to Ganondorf, he brainwashed them all. I fear once Tay wakes up, he will reveal your location to Ganondorf. You, Talon, and Malon are no longer safe. You must retreat._

Princess Zelda paled, as Malon and Talon watched her with confusion. _Where could I possibly take them?_

_Zora's Domain. King Zora is well protected by the waterfall and only you can enter without the Ocarina. I shall inform Colin and Link of your new location. _Saria dropped the connection, as Princess Zelda raised her eyes to the other two. Princess Zelda quickly informed the other two of the new developments. Malon wasn't angry with Tay, realizing he was being used. She would have to convince Link and Colin of that. Talon only nodded, as Princess Zelda told them to bundle up and get things together.

Link moaned, while Colin was keeping watch. He looked at his blond friend, as azure hues opened. Link rubbed the back on his neck, sitting up. "Just..ow." Colin bit his lip, as he placed his hand on Link's arm. Link's eyes narrowed, when he only saw Colin. "He didn't?" Colin bowed his head.

"I am not sure, but I did hear from Saria. She told me she had something to tell us when you woke up and it's regarding Tay," Colin informed him, in a low tone. Link's eyes softened, as he closed them.

_Saria, you got our attention. _Link made sure Colin was able to hear the interaction._  
_

_Oh Link, I am glad you are okay. _Her cheerful voice brought a smile to the young hero's face. Link shook his head.

_Yeah I am, but tell us, please. We don't have a lot of time._ Link needed to know the truth about Tay.

_The truth is Tay, his father, and the two were brainwashed by an invisible cloud of evil magic. You were unaffected due to the Triforce of Courage and Colin was simply out of range._ Link and Colin's eyes both widen in horror. _To be perfectly honest with you, Tay and the others were on your side, Link. It just took a turn for the worst._ Link let out a soft sigh. So Tay was truly on his side. _Since we all know Tay would have revealed the hiding spot to Ganondorf due to this spell, Princess Zelda and the other two changed location. You need to head for Zora's Domain. King Zora will be expecting you and Colin._ Link turned his gaze to his horse.

_What of Epona and Colin's horse? I cannot simply abandon either of them._

_Simply place them in Gerudo Fortress. None of them are aware of the situation and considering you are a member, they cannot harm you. The horses will be safe there. Hurry Link. Colin, good luck. _With that, she dropped the connection with them. Link mounted Epona, as Colin mounted his horse. Link nodded, as he led the way to Gerudo Fortress. It was nearly dawn of the next day, when Link and Colin reached Gerudo Valley.

Link smiled, when he saw that the carpenters had fixed the bridge. Epona and Colin's horse crossed easily, as Link turned to Colin. "Go ahead and get off here. I need to take both of them." Colin nodded, as he dismounted. Link nodded, as he disappeared around the corner. Ten minutes later, he returned with a smile.

"Aveil has no problem watching them" Link informed him. "Now since Kakariko Village is closest to Zora's Domain, I was thinking of going there, but if what Tay said it true, we might get caught"

"But we got to save the Gorons, Link," Colin informed him. Link took that into consideration. He nodded. "So how about we do that and then retreat to Zora's Domain. I mean, we'll be Kakariko Village as it is."

"Alright, I'll play the Nocturne of Shadow to teleport us to the graveyard," Link whispered. "Then from there, we will see what happens. Just promise me, you won't get caught?"

"If you promise the same," Colin laughed. Link nodded, smiling at his friend. He pulled out the Ocarina that was glowing with it's mystical blue glow. He placed it to his lips, as he played the tune 'Nocturne of Shadow.'

_"Enter darkness and beyond._  
_Allow me passage to the dark._  
_I know that is truly au fond,_  
_I need to believe in my heart."_

A purple light embraced Link and Colin, teleporting them to the graveyard. Link and Colin crouched down, as they saw a few of Ganondorf's minions scanning the area. Perhaps they heard the tune and became alert. Link placed the Ocarina away, as he raised a finger to his mouth. He pointed down towards the Shadow Temple entrance. Colin looked at him like he was nuts, but followed him inside.

"Are you nuts?" Colin whispered in a scared tone. "Do you realize that this is pure hell? Do we have to stay down here for long?" Link lowered his head, as he took a deep breath.

"Just imagine how you'd feel if you actually had to go through it," Link replied in a soft whisper. Colin closed his mouth, realizing that Link did go through this place.

"Er, sorry about that," Colin apologized. "So what are we going to do?" Link placed his hand to his chin, as he thought.

"Well, I saw an Iron Knuckle, two Poes, and a handful of Deku Babas," Link reported. "Not counting any hidden enemies. I know we can take out the Deku Babas and the two Poes with no problem. The Iron Knuckle does pose a problem, unless we work back to back and place Nayru's Love around us both. If we get hit, we'll end up flying, but we will receive no damage." Link pulled out a green potion. He drank it and smiled. "Let's go. Try to deal with the others first, the minute that Iron Knuckle comes, Nayru's Love is going up."

Link and Colin made their way out and jumped on to the ground of the graveyard. The Deku Babas were gone within seconds, as well as the two Poes. Link smiled, thinking that was slightly easier than he thought. Then Link saw the Iron Knuckle out the corner of his eye, as he purposely pressed his back up against Colin. Colin raised his head, as Link cast Nayru's Love around them both. They both began to attack the Iron Knuckles, showing no mercy. The armor fall off in seconds, as Link saw it grow angry.

"Go for it," Link yelled. Colin hacked away at it with the Biggoron Sword. It fell over 10 seconds later, disappearing. Link let out a sigh and signal Colin to follow. Both placed their swords in their sheath. Another Iron Knuckle appeared behind them. Nayru's Love began to fade, leaving them both vulnerable. Link pushed Colin away, as the Iron Knuckle brought it's axe down, managing to slice Link's midsection. He cried out, as Colin pulled out the Biggoron Sword once again.

Link," Colin called out. Link groaned, as he struggle to pull out a fairy. It saw his wound and began to heal him. He hissed in pain, as the fairy appeared apologetic.

"Thank you, sorry for catching you," Link whispered, as the fairy smiled, flying away.

Colin got in front of Link, protecting him. Colin began to slash away at the Iron Knuckle, a grunt escaped from his lips. The armor felt off the creature. Colin gasped, realizing he wasn't going to react in time. Link cast Nayru's Love, just as the axe hit Colin. Colin realized he wasn't hurt. He narrowed his eyes, as he charged at the monster. It was destroyed, as Colin panted slightly. He turned his attention to Link, who has a rip in his tunic, revealing some skin.

"I'll be fine," Link whispered. "Come on." Link and Colin ventured into Kakariko Village, climbing the wall, and appearing next to the Windmill. Down below, Ganondorf stood with Tay and Tay's father by his side. Ganondorf had the entire village imprisoned in a large cage. Link raised a brow in shock and anger.

"I thought the people here believed I betrayed the Princess," Link whispered to Colin. Colin looked at him.

"Perhaps we were wrong." Colin looked at Ganondorf, who was motioning with his hand. Tay nodded, as he entered a building. He re-emerged a few seconds later, with the Goron named Link. Link's eyes widen, when he saw the scared Goron, that was named after him. Link pulled out his bow and arrow. He purposely aimed for the Goron's rope. Before he released it, he looked at Colin.

"Ready?" Link asked, "Once I release this, there is no going back." Colin nodded, pulling the sword from it's sheath. Link took a deep breath.

_Please, let this work out for us both and let me save my friends_. Link took aim, as he managed to cut the Goron's rope. Tay, his father, and Ganondorf all turned around and saw Link and Colin coming down, their swords drawn. Ganondorf raised a hand, as he stood in front. Tay pulled the little Goron towards him, holding a sword to it's neck. Link and Colin narrowed their eyes, staring at him. Link began to shake with anger.

"Let him go," Link said in a low, threatening voice. "He is innocent! He isn't even a warrior! That is cowardly!" Link saw Tay pressed the sword tighter against his throat. "Stop it! Don't hurt him!' Ganondorf looked at Tay, who lowered the sword, but he didn't let go of the frightened Goron.

"I see hurting these pitiful creatures angers you," Ganondorf smiled evilly. "Now Link, if you don't want them hurt, let us battle one on one."

"We did," Link replied. "I won, remember?" Ganondorf glared at him.

"You only got lucky," Ganondorf replied, as he walked down the stairs away from the well. Tay and his father followed, pulling the Goron with them. Colin stood next to Link, watching them, walking slowly behind them. Ganondorf turned away and faced Link, who was glaring at him. "A rematch is what its called. A fight to the death." Link could tell this wasn't going to be as easy as it was before.

"What are the conditions?" Link managed through clenched teeth. He didn't stop glaring at Ganondorf, whose smile widen.

"I guess you can say anything goes," Ganondorf said. Link raised a brow.

"And what do you mean by that exactly?" Link was growing quite irritated. He hated how Ganondorf loved to drag things out.

"Exactly what I said, however," Ganondorf looked at Colin. "None of our companions may interfere at all. Is it a deal, _Hero_?" Link took a deep breath, knowing the outcome would depend on his reaction skills.

"Deal," Link whispered, receiving a look of horror from Colin.

"Are you crazy?" Colin whispered, grabbing Link's arm. Link cast a quick glance at Colin and then back at Ganondorf.

"No, Colin," Link replied. "This needs to end and only I can do this." The Triforce began to grow on Link's left hand, as the Triforce of Power began to glow on Ganondorf's hand. Link held the Master Sword in his hand, praying that this would end well.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now what about that about that? I had to do something to make the story much more interesting. So about that little song, my friend and I made up those lyrics for 'Nocturne of Shadows' when Ocarina of Time was first released. We were little, so yeah. I asked her if I could use them and she said yes. If they are weird, remember we were little ^^ Finally, the battle between Link and Ganondorf will begin.

**Question:**This question is mainly aimed for my Oc character, Colin. Should I make him an ancestor to the Colin in Twilight Princess?

It would be fun and make sense in my opinion. Then if he learned of his ancestor and his relationship with Link's ancestor, perhaps their bound would grew deeper.


	9. May The Best Man Win

I have had a few people ask me and the answer is no. This isn't the only battle in the story. So hang on and let me know what you think of this next part. I am also slowly re-writing the previous chapters, adding more to them. The prologue has been updated and I am now working on the others. I do hope you enjoy my story. I want to give my thanks to the reviewers.

* * *

**SHOWING MY APPRECIATION TO THE REVIEWERS  
**

******Elder ****o/t**** Ridge: **You sound funny in your review, I loved it. Your review brought a smile to my face. I was really happy. Well my dear friend, I am happy to tell you this isn't the only battle in this story, Yes, it is a spoiler, but it's true. I don't think I can finish it anytime soon. This is my first The Legend of Zelda story. I do thank you for being my beta-reader for me. I greatly appreciate it. Think of it this way, you get to read almost three days before everyone else, lol. ^_^ Thank again.

******AreiaCananiad:** Now when did Ganondorf ever "play" fair? He is known to be evil and also known to cheat to win. I am so riled up for this next part. Aww, well thank you so much. I am so glad you liked it. I love building up the tension. Without tension, some stories would just...fail. For being my first story, I am proud of it. I have not written The Legend of Zelda, but I always played the games. I am glad I decided to do this. Enjoy.******  
**

******Storm Dragon Wolf Princess:** Like I stated to Areia, when did he ever "play" fair? Ganondorf is a complete douchebag. We all know this. But I am glad you like it. Well here is the next part to it. It's building up and finally, we will see what will happen.******  
**

* * *

**-May The Best Man Win-**

Link glared at Ganondorf, holding the Master Sword tightly in his left hand. He knew this man would cheat in anyway possible to win. Link took a few steps closer, as Ganondorf did the same. Tay and his father stood behind Ganondorf, watching the scene before them. Colin purposefully held the Biggoron Sword. If he saw any cheating of any kind, he was going to step in. The villagers watched in horror, as their hero was about to go against the King of Evil yet again.

The two began to circle each other, as though they were taunting one another. Link took a deep breath, when he saw Ganondorf begin to run towards him. He had his sword raised. Link waiting until Ganondorf was a sword length away, before he flipped behind him, trying to land a hit. Ganondorf managed to avoid it when his sword clashed against Link's. The two were now exchanging blows with their swords. Link grunted, when he felt Ganondorf apply pressure and power behind his hits.

_He is trying to throw me off, _ Link thought. _He wants me to be swordless._ Colin watched the scene before him. He saw Link's eyes darken with realization, as he sidestepped away from Ganondorf. Just as Link landed, Ganondorf encased him with his electricity encased hand. Link's mouth opened, as no sound came out. His eyes were shut closed, his breathing seemed to stop. After a few seconds, he released the teen, watching Link fall in pain. Link shuddered, groans and grunts escaping his lips. Colin took a step forward.

"No," Link choked out, seeing him. "Don't come closer." Link tried to control his shaking.

"Link," Colin whispered. "Please."

"It was a deal," Link muttered, pushing himself to his knees, glaring at Ganondorf. He was in pain, obviously, but his courage was stronger than the pain he was enduring from Ganondorf. If Ganondorf was going to cheat, Link would have to find a way around it. The Master Sword was still in his hand, as he climbed to his feet. The anger in his eyes was full with rage and hate, directed at Ganondorf.

"Should you really be looking at me like that?" Ganondorf laughed at the teen. Link gave a small smirk, raising his sword. Ganondorf ran at him, his own sword raised. The swords continued to clash, until Ganondorf used his free hand to encase Link in electricity. It threw Link off, as his back made contact with one of the houses. Link screamed in pain, falling to the hard ground.

"Link!" Colin ran over to his fallen friend. Tay threw the Goron he was holding towards his father, before he appeared in front of Colin. Colin stopped, as Tay raised his hand and shook a finger at him.

"I don't think so," Tay's voice was low. "Our leaders from our respected sides said not to interfere." Colin was watching Tay, that he didn't see Ganondorf forming a huge ball of dark magic behind him. Link raised his head, just as Ganondorf released it towards Colin.

"Colin!" Link screamed, watching it hit his friend. A scream erupted through Colin's lips. He fall to the ground, screaming and holding his head. "No! Stop!" Link tried to push himself to his feet, but the pain in his body was too great. Colin continued to thrash in agony, as he felt the darkness engulf him.

_No! This can't be happening!_ Colin tried to fight it, but he screamed in pain. _Link! I am sorry, my friend..._ Colin ended up passing out, as the darkness engulf him completely. Link's eyes widen in horror, watching his best friend fall to them. Link's body began to shake with rage, watching Tay gently pick Colin up. Ganondorf turned to Link.

"I must say, you're a disappointment to me,_ hero_," Ganondorf glared at him. "Next time we meet, I will not show mercy in letting you leave with your life." Ganondorf vanished, taking his followers, as well as an unconscious Colin. Link bowed his head, making a fist.

"No," he whispered, trying to think of how he could save his best friend. He began to punch the ground out of pure anger, an angry tear fell from his eye. Silently, he returned his sword to it's sheath. Link pushed himself to his feet, walking over to the cell that held the imprisoned villagers. He broke the lock on it. All of them hurried out, thanking Link. He only gave a small, silent nod. "Free the Gorons," he whispered to some of the villagers, which did what he asked. Link left Kakariko Village. He couldn't go to Zora's Domain, waiting for them to come to him. Link turned his head in the direction of Castle Town and where Ganondorf's Castle was. "Colin, Tay, all of you.." Link whispered. "I will save you, even if it kills me."

Colin moaned, waking up in one of the room in Ganondorf's Castle. He had his hands and legs tied to the bed, as he looked around. The bed was upright, with his feet off the ground. He remembered Ganondorf's evil encasing him, but why wasn't he affected? Ganondorf came in looking a little amused.

"Why you are awake, sleepy head," Ganondorf's voice was taunting, as he stared at Colin. Ganondorf pulled out a sword, examining it. "Your disgusting loyalty to Link made you unaffected by my magic!" Colin's eyes widen, as he watched the King of Evil approach him. "I will make you tell me where Link is and if you refuse," he shoved the sword in Colin's side, causing him to shudder in pain. Colin gasped, feeling the pain throughout his body. "That was a warning and that was also for betraying me. Unlike Link, I will not banish you. No, I will kill you and trust me, boy. I am capable of doing so." Colin made a fist, realizing he was now stuck in the enemies clutches. Colin bowed his head, as Ganondorf stared at him. He forced Colin head up, by pressing the sword against his neck. Colin stared at him. "Where is he, Colin?"

Colin narrowed his eyes, frowning at Ganondorf. "You'll have to kill me! I have no intention on telling you anything about Link!" Ganondorf raised a hand and backhanded Colin. A grunt escaped the captive teen's lips. Blood dripped down the side of his mouth, as Ganondorf placed a hand around Colin's throat. Colin began to choke, as Ganondorf tightened his grip.

"You will learn not to defy me," Ganondorf whispered, removing his hand from Colin's throat. Colin struggled to regain his breath, watching Ganondorf. He shoved the sword into Colin's chest, purposely missing his heart. Colin gasped, shuddering in pain. "Maybe I can draw Link out, making him believe you're dead." He removed the sword, watching Colin grew pale from the lose of blood. Colin felt darkness cloud his vision, as he passed out from the loss of blood. Ganondorf left the room.

Link was under a bridge in the water, watching Ganondorf's troops search Hyrule for him. Link was trying to figure out how to get to the Castle, without the soldiers locating him. He purposely pulled out the blue ocarina and played the tune to teleport to the Temple of Time. He sighed, when he showed up. He didn't know what he was going to do to save Colin and the others. But he knew that he had to. Link checked his arsenal to know what he had. He had 49 arrows, 30 bombs, 24 bombchus, his magic spells Din's Fire, Nayru's Love, & Farore's Wind, 1 fairy, and 1 potion to recovered hearts and magic. He had 3 small bottles of green potion, that was for magic. Link made sure he had his long shot, as well as his iron boots, and hover boots.

Link let out a sigh, formulating a plan in his mind. If he was going to do this, he was probably going to need more help. He took the Princess and the others into consideration, but he didn't want them in danger. He made a fist, as he looked around. His eyes rested on the Pedestal of Time. If he went back 7 years, who could he really ask? Link felt more alone than before. He stood up, making a resolution. He was going to save Colin by himself, or die trying.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ganondorf, you big cheater. We hate you. Lol. Well what do you all think of that? I initially had another idea for this chapter, but I figured I could spice it up a bit. Tell me if you like it.

**Question:** Now don't say because of graphics, but what your over all favorite Zelda game? It can based off anything.

I would still say Twilight Princess for the over all dark storyline. Yes the graphics were amazing, but the storyline blew my mind and when Link turned into a wolf -swoons; I felt horrible for him when he got turned into a wolf. But it was still amazing. I think the reason I love Twilight Princess so much was more for the storyline and the plot. Don't get me wrong, Ocarina of Time was simply amazing with the melodies and that storyline, but to me, Twilight Princess just beats it barely. If we added the graphics argument, Twilight Princess would win hands down. Tell me your favorite and why.


	10. Saving The Best Friend

Here is the next part.

* * *

**SHOWING MY APPRECIATION TO THE REVIEWERS  
**

******AreiaCananiad:** I actually feel bad that I did this to Colin. He is such an awesome guy and Ganondorf (Ganondork as my friend calls him) is a complete douche. Link will infiltrate and he will definitely save Colin, so no need to worry about that. I don't think he'll let the enemy keep his best friend much longer. He has strong connections with him, so all is good with that. Thank you for your continuing support. It is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy the new update.******  
**

******skyline:** Suspenseful is what I would use to summarize it too! ^_^ Thank you for continuing to read my story. I greatly appreciate it. Wasn't the storyline in Twilight Princess completely epic? I always feel bad for Link when he gets turned into a wolf though. And then when Zant "forced" him wolf after he saved the Zora's. But yeah, anyways, thanks again and I hope you like this next part.******  
**

******Elder ****o/t**** Ridge: **You can say that again, most definitely. I figured as long as Colin is in Ganondorf's clutches, Link will be driven to do ANYTHING to save his best friend. Well you don't have to wait on pins and needles anymore, lol. The next part is coming right now, so i do hope you enjoy it. I love ya tonz bestie and thanks again for being my beta! ^^

******burning book:** Well I would go back in time, but honestly, I don't know who he could ask to help him. Yeah, he has the Goron's, but they were easily captured. Then the Zora's are more Aquatic people, and the Gerudo's don't know him as a child. I just feel like people won't know him like they do when he is an adult. I just hope things will end up working out. Let's just see what happens. Thanks for choosing my story.******  
**

* * *

**-Saving The Best Friend-**

Link snuck into Castle Town and he looked around. The re-dead's were gone, but replaced with soldiers. He bit his lower lip, as he removed his longshot. He aimed it for a roof, then he climbed on top of it. Link quietly and soundlessly began to climb from roof to roof, until he reached the road, which led to Ganondorf's Castle. He managed to sneak past 3 soldiers. He approached the Castle and his eyes widen in horror. It was hovering over lava just as before, but this Castle was truly terrifying in appearance. It was a black castle, with several distorted looking gargoyles. There were numerous towers, but there was a very tall one in the back of the castle. Link narrowed his eyes, making a fist. He had no idea where Colin was and he had to search everywhere for him.

Link gasped, when he saw the Castle door open. He hid behind a huge rock, as Tay emerged holding a bloody Colin. Link's eyes widen, when he saw Colin. He was pale, blood stained his chest and shirt, and his breathing was shallow. Link was slightly grateful that Tay was alone. Just as Tay was passing Link, he pulled out an arrow and struck him in the arm, causing him to drop Colin. Link then emerged, as he forced Tay down on his stomach. Tay grunted, trying to twist out of Link's grasp. Link removed the arrow, while Tay shuddered. Then Link pulled the Master Sword from it's sheath, grabbed one of Tay's hands and forced him to grip it. Tay shuddered, as Link saw black evil pour out of Tay and evaporate into thin air. The Master Sword forced all the evil out of Tay, as Link replaced it in his sheath.

Tay moaned softly, as Link rolled off of him. Tay raised his head, his eyes meeting Link's face. Link's azure hues were focused on Colin, as he went to work to save him. Tay's eyes widen, when he saw Colin. Link removed a fairy from a bottle. She began to heal Colin as best she could. She, at least, stopped the bleeding, but there were many wounds. Link smiled at the fairy.

"Thank you, and I apologize for catching you," he whispered. The fairy smiled at Link, before it flew away. Link looked at Tay, who was looking at the ground. "Follow me," was all Link said, picking up Colin and hiding behind the huge rock near the Castle. Tay did as he was told.

"Link, I-I don't know what happened," he whispered. Link bowed his head, as he continued to tend to Colin's injuries.

"Ganondorf placed you, your father, and the other two soldiers under a dark spell," Link informed him quietly. His fingers fumbled, as they became soaked in Colin's blood. "I need your help. if not, Colin is going to die." Tay was at Link's side in seconds, as they removed his shirt. Link shuddered seeing a deep sword wound inches from his heart. "Ganondorf purposely missed, he tortured Colin for his own amusement." Link made a fist, as he faced the Castle. "That does it! You watch him!"

Before Link could stand, Tay grabbed a hold of his arm. "No, Link don't!" Link turned to face him, before he continued. "He is expecting you. We know this now! I retained some of my memories when I was captured. He wants you to be so angry over Colin's condition that you will go in there almost blindly." Link narrowed his eyes at Tay, his face had a huge frowned. His eyes traveled to Colin, as he bowed his head.

"I need you to help me then," Link whispered. Tay looked at him, listening. "First, we need to take Colin to safety. We also need to make sure he will be taken care of. Then you and I will go after Ganondorf." Tay raised a brow, as Link raised a hand. "I have a feeling I know your question, Tay. I trust you." Tay's expression couldn't hide his surprise. "I know I have been quite harsh to you, but I know that you're not a bad guy." Tay grinned, looking at Link. "Besides if you were evil, the Master Sword would have killed you when you held it. It got rid of all the evil in you." Tay grimaced, grabbed his arm where Link shot him with an arrow. He looked at up. "Sorry about that."

"It's no big deal," Tay whispered, as he tore a piece of cloth from his shirt. He then tied it around his wound, wincing in pain. "So are we going to take him to safety?" Link nodded, as he pulled out the ocarina.

"Put a hand on him and your other arm on my shoulder," Link instructed. Tay did what he was told. Link closed his eyes, bringing the ocarina to his lips. He played the tune that took him and the others to Lake Hylia. He saw the Water Temple entrance to his right, as he shook his head. Link pointed to the other side of the lake. "That's where we need to go." Tay was confused, as he gently picked up Colin. Link led to way, killing crows and blue tektites along the way. He got out his blue tunic and looked at Tay. 'Help me put this on him. He needs it more than we do." Tay nodded, helping Link put the tunic on Colin. "It will allow him to breath under water with it. Hold him and follow me please."

Tay nodded, holding Colin close to him. Colin felt almost weightless in the water. Link took a deep breath and went down into the pathway that led to Zora's Domain. Tay came up a couple seconds later, with Colin.

"Link!" Malon dove into the water, swimming over to him. Link directed his attention to Colin. Her eyes widen, as Link and Tay put Colin over to the edge of the water. Princess Zelda ran down hearing Malon scream Link's name. Her eyes widen, when she saw the condition Colin was in. Link began to examine his injuries once again.

"He needs a lot of attention," Link whispered. "Tay and I need to go take care of Ganondorf." Malon and Princess Zelda looked at them.

"But Link," Princess Zelda looked concerned. "What if he does this to one of you?' She pointed at Colin, speaking her words quietly.

"Heroes take chances," he replied in a soft tone. "Tay and I will save Hyrule..You will be restored to your throne and then," he looked at Malon, "I can finally marry you." Malon gave a small smile, as she looked at Link. Her cheeks turned red, she looked down. Link walked over and placed a hand under her chin. He raised her chin up and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I was thinking of restoring you to your childhood, Link," Princess Zelda whispered in a soft tone. Link's back stiffen slightly, as he turned to face her. His eyes widen, thinking what she just said.

"You would do that to me after I bust my ass to save your kingdom?" His words stung the Princess, as tears filled his eyes. "How dare you! If you think you are doing me a favor by doing that, forget it! No one here will remember me if you do that!" Malon, Tay, and the Zora's around looked from Link to Princess Zelda, knowing how true those words he spoke were. No one would remember him or his deeds? Did she have any right to strip that away from him?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh my god, why would Princess Zelda do that? What will Link do now? Will he still save the kingdom or will he be forced to return to his childhood?

**Question:** Out of all of the enemies, which one were you impressed with when it came to battle tactics/skill/weapons?

I would say Twilight Princess' Ganondorf. I think the reason I feel so strongly for that one is because there were 4 phases to the battle and each one was much more terrifying than the last. He was truly vicious on horseback, even though that was the 3rd phase and when he used Zelda's as a puppet. All I know is, he had the Sword of the Sages after killing the Water Sage. When I first heard that, I thought it was Princess Ruto who was killed when I realized it was a completely new Sage, lol. I was like, "Oh...wow...didn't expect that one lol." His skill level was enormous and it made the battle with him in Ocarina of Time look like child's play and that is sad. Ocarina of Time was the first game I ever beat without assistance and it made me sad to say that, lol. Yes while OoT isn't the first Zelda game I ever beat, it was on my own. Tell me yours. Until next time.


	11. The Bitter Reward

Here you guys go. I was going to do something completely different, but after talking to my Beta, we decided to keep the story as is. There is not the last chapter to this story. I just hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

**SHOWING MY APPRECIATION TO THE REVIEWERS  
**

******Elder ****o/t**** Ridge: **Let me guess, old-school! Haha! I know it was definitely old-school LoZ. Look, graphics and plots have thicken over the years. Well you are certainly right in one aspect. I realized I needed to add this into the storyline. Which forced the fork in the story.

******skyline:** Well thank you! You are so kind and I greatly appreciate it. Thank you for your kind words. For some reason, I thought when Link was first turned into a wolf, it was kind of hot, lol. That must sound horrible, lol. But I am trying to be serious, haha. It was epic and the music went so well with that part. Well this chapter may not have the action you are wanting. I just hope you like it.******  
**

******Storm Dragon Wolf Princess:** I was the same way growing up. i was always in the electronics department at Wal-Mart, playing the games, even if it wasn't Zelda. See my mom started working at Wal-Mart when I was in junior high. So I use to go with her and waited until my dad picked me up and took me home. While I was "waiting for him" I went to Electronics and tried out all the new games. In 1998, I remember I was the first "customer" at Wal-Mart to try out Ocarina of Time. I was blown away at it ^^ But I get what you are saying. That is why I have two chapters being caused here. Enjoy.  


* * *

**-The Bitter Reward-**

Disbelief and horror could be seen in Link's eyes, when he stared at his ruler. Did he just hear Princess Zelda right? Send him back to his childhood? The anger came boiling forward and before he could stop himself, he glared at her with hate burning in his eyes.

"Do you really think that is a smart thing to do?" Link whispered, his fists at his sides. "If you do that, all of this pain we are all going through would have been for nothing. None of them would remember, but I would! I am sure you would as well. Why? Why would you do such a thing? Suggest to me that I could simply return and 'relive' my childhood? What if I don't want too? What if I am perfectly content?"

Princess Zelda lowered her head, closing her eyes in the process. She seemed to come to a resolve, when she raised her head. She re-opened her eyes, staring at Link. "Link, please listen to me. I have a reason for doing this. Although I am very happy for what you have done, I doubt that this is what you...really want. I don't think you have thought it through." Link raised a brow and open his mouth, as she raised her hand. "Let me finish please. I allowed you to speak, now it's my turn." She gathered her thoughts before proceeding. "I am very grateful for what you have done. You turned into a wonderful man and a fantastic hero. However, I feel like I have taken advantage of you and forced you into a young man, when you should live your life to the fullest." Link looked down at the ground, listening to her words. She seemed to stop, waiting for the young man's reaction.

Link placed a hand on his forehead, trying to control his emotions. He wanted to yell and scream. He wanted to hit and attack. He wanted to sob. He wanted to do so many different things, but he wouldn't hurt his Princess, no matter what she did. Link didn't have it in his heart to hurt her. He let out a sigh. "If you were going to send me back to begin with why did I go through all this? Why did Tay get brainwashed? Why did Colin get hurt? We all didn't go through all this torture and pain for you to finally decide that it's time for us to go back. But before you do this, I hope you realize something." The control he had was gone and the tears fell from his azure hues. "You will destroy my life if you do this! You will take away everything I stood for! You should have never asked this of me! Maybe at the time is seemed like a good idea, I understand. But if you had the power to send me back to begin with, why didn't you? You made me gain all these friends and important people who would remember me! Do you realize how it makes me feel?"

Malon took a step towards Link, but Tay stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. He shook his head, knowing Link had a right to express how he was feeling. Tay realized if he was in Link's position, he'd lay in on the Princess as well. What she would do to Link would be unforgivable.

"I understand," Princess Zelda said, smoothing out her hair.

"No you don't!" Link shouted, shocking everyone around. Colin's image flashed in Link's mind, as he made a fist, looking at her. "Colin, my best friend could be dying and you understand? Tay, one man that I hope to be my best friend some day, his dad is still brainwashed and you understand? I love Malon and you are will to tear that away? You understand? Tell me something, Princess Zelda! Are you simply doing this because you want your daddy back?"

As soon as those words left his lips, he instantly regretted them. Princess Zelda stiffen, growing pale and giving Link a look of shock and horror. Her eyes slowly turned into tears of disbelief. "I can't believe you just said that to me, Link." She held out her hand, which was trembling. She was fighting to keep her composure. "Give the ocarina to me." Link trembled, realizing his mistake, but it was far too late. Not even apologies would save the hero. He removed the ocarina and he gulped. Link then placed it in her hand, a pleading expression in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Zelda" Link whispered, knowing even though he apologized, she was going to send him back. He closed his eyes, hearing the sweet melody of the Song of Time. Link felt himself become encased in a blue light. The last thing Link remembered was how much he would miss Malon, Colin, and Tay.

Sometime later, Link woke up in his tree house in Kokiri Forest. It looked like it did when he was young. He then looked down at himself, realizing he was a child again. He got to his feet, tears gathering up in his eyes.

"No one will remember me," Link whispered. He felt a tug at his heart. He thought about it for a few minutes, realizing even though he made a mistake, he would still go to Princess Zelda and warn her. Not completely positive that she would have her memories though. He let out a soft sigh. He exited the tree house and looked around. It looked the same to him, as he climbed down the ladder. Link then began to run from Kokiri Forest, leaving it behind.

Link made his way through Hyrule Field, knowing it would take him three days to get there on feet. He managed to make his way through Hyrule Field and saw Castle Town up ahead. He crossed the bridge and received a smile from the guard that was standing there. Link made his way to the town's center and his heart skipped a beat. His azure hues landed on three young children. Colin, Tay, and Malon were standing near the fountain, all laughing about something.

Link looked away, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. He then felt someone watching him. He raised his head and azure hues made contact with cobalt. Colin was staring at him, as Link stared back not sure what he should do. Malon and Tay turned to see who Colin was looking at. Malon stared at him with curiosity and interest, while Tay gave him a smile. Link managed a small smile, as the three children made their way over to him.

Malon giggled, walking around Link. His eyes rested on her, and she smiled. "You're cute, what's your name?" Link felt his cheeks grow hot, staring at her.

"Link," he whispered. "What's your name?" He was happy that she was talking to him. Perhaps he would have a chance after all. The three Hylian child smiled at Link.

"Well my name is Malon," the young girl explain, tossing her long orange hair behind her shoulder. "This young boy with the blond hair is Colin, and this is Tay. The three of us have been best friends since we were 2. Our mother's knew each other and we friends themselves." Malon looked at his clothes and then at his face. "You look familiar, but I don't know why."

Link gently shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we ever met."

"Where are you from?" Tay asking in a soft tone. "Those are definitely not hylian gear." He was wearing a green shirt and beige pants with brown boots. Colin was wearing a blue shirt with beige pants and brown boots as well.

"The Kokiri Forest, but I know that I am actually a Hylian," Link explained. He looked down at his Kokiri tunic and brown boots.

"The Forest?" Colin exclaimed wide eyed.

"Really?" Malon screamed with excitement.

"How cool," Tay added. Within seconds the three began to shoot questions at Link, who laughed scratching the back of his head. "Whoa, slow down you guys. I can't answer your questions if you all are talking at the same time, hah." He had a genuine smile. Link had to admit, meeting them like this and being able to grow up with them may not have been a bad idea after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think of that? I hope you all like it.

**Question:**Out of Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time, which do you believe has the better music?

This is an argument waiting to happen. For many different reasons. Ocarina of Time is the first Zelda game that allowed the player to use the controller and play different tunes. The melodies were incredible and the music was inspiring. Then in Twilight Princess, they took the series into a whole different tone. It was darker and moodier. And then mentioning the Hero of Time as the Hero's Spirit (Hero's Shade).


	12. Reuniting with the Princess of Destiny

This story is still off by a few chapters, but I do hope with time, I will have it done. My goal is to finish it by the middle of August, if not, by the end of August. This was the first Legend of Zelda story I have written and it's important to me. It means a lot to me and I hope that people like it. I know it's not one of the best and all, but I hope people like it.

* * *

**SHOWING MY APPRECIATION TO THE REVIEWERS  
**

******burning book****: **Let me guess, You like it? Neh, I hope so. ^_^ Here is the next part.

******skyline:** Well she is a Princess and he must respect her decision. However, she will realize her mistake of sending him back to his childhood without killing Ganondorf. She will have to fix that issue.******  
**

******AreiaCananaid****: **Hahaha, no need to worry. I realized what was done and I fixed it. I even added a whole lot more to this chapter. It was previously a lot shorter than it appears to be now. But I will write longer chapters, as the story comes closer to a close. It will be happening soon. You are super awesome and sweet. ^^

******Storm Dragon Wolf Princess:** I didn't realize that honestly. But it is not being mentioned for a reason. I will explain everything in the next chapter okay, so that issue will be answered.  


******Elder ****o/t**** Ridge: **Hmmm, well she did. I am sorry. Hehe. You will see, don't worry. Great Almighty Beta of Mine lol.

* * *

**-Reuniting with the Princess of Destiny-**

Link let out a soft sigh. He had been spending the morning and afternoon with them. He had to admit, it was fun being with them all.

Suddenly, Malon looked up. "Oh my, it's him." Malon got behind Colin. Colin, Tay, and Link turned to see who she what looking at. They all saw Ganondorf, King of the Gerudos approaching the road that led to the Castle. Link felt a tug at his heart and then he let out a small gasp.

_The future Ganondorf is still_, he didn't finish his thought. Link had to go stop him there and still warn Princess Zelda. Link looked at his friends, bowing his head. "Sorry, but there is something I must attend to." His eyes were on the road, which led to the Castle. Tay and Colin looked at Link.

"Are you planning on going to the Castle?" Tay asked. Link nodded softly. "You can't, only soldiers and soldiers in training are allowed that aren't requested by the Royal Family." Link bowed his head, until Tay placed his hand on Link's shoulder. "Now Colin and I are soldiers in training." Colin nodded.

"We could get you in," Colin whispered. Malon smiled.

"That's right," she added. "I've gotten in a lot with them. The soldiers act all suspicious for a few minutes until his Royal Majesty grants you access to the Castle Courtyard and the Library."

"Are those the only areas you're allowed free access?" Link asked. He needed to find Princess Zelda.

"Unless you are a soldier in training like Colin and I, then yeah," Tay informed him. "However, you can request to be trained like Colin did. My dad is already a personal guard of his majesty." Tay smiled a toothy grin, that caused Colin to shake his head and Malon to giggle.

"Let's go," Colin suggested. Link walked beside him, as Malon and Tay fell into step behind them. When they reached the gate, the guard looked at Link with suspicion.

"Be quiet," the guard informed him. "His majesty is tense since Ganondorf's arrival. Princess Zelda is in the Castle Courtyard. You may have to sneak into the alternate way." He looked around and then lowered his voice. "The soldiers in training are not suppose to gain free access anymore, so make sure you are not spotted." Tay and Colin appeared shocked, but nodded. Link was already on a hill, behind a soldier. They watched him grabbed and led Malon by the hand. He narrowly escaped being seen. Colin and Tay followed in suit, following Link,

"It seems as thought you know what you are doing," Tay whispered, his actions made Tay suspicious.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you I already did this," Link muttered, however, all three heard him. They looked at him curiously.

They all jumped into the water that led to the side of the Castle. The guards didn't heed to the sound of water splashing. Link shook his head in disbelief._ They seriously didn't hear that loud splash?_ Link climbed out of the water, as they followed him.

"Okay then Link," Tay's voice held sarcasm. "Show us HOW to enter and not get caught. Link narrowed his eyes, before looking at the crates from Lon Lon Ranch. He managed to push one into the water and then he shoved another one top. Malon looked impressed, as Colin giggled. Tay growled and let out a huff.

"Well Tay, you asked," Link's voice was low. Tay looked at him, as he turned away. Link could tell the jealousy was starting to appear. He didn't say anything, waiting for Link to act. "Come on." He jumped over the gap and landed next to a small opening, as he crawled under it. He stopped to look around and noticed that night was approaching. He motioned with his hand, as the four of them began to out smart the guards.

Link looked at them and whispered. "Alright, Colin and I will make a group, Malon, you and Tay make a group. Just make sure you follow us and try not make to much noise. Loud thuds will gain their attention. Got it?" The three children nodded. Colin went ahead of Link, who was a quiet as can be. They managed to past by two guards who were around a fountain. Tay managed to slip by them, but Malon's boot caught her dress and she landed with a thud. Tay turned and his eyes widen. He heard the guard coming. Tay grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away before the guard could find out what that was.

The two landed beside Link and Colin, who were hiding behind a wall of bushes. "Thank you Tay," she whispered, as they approached the orchards.

"No problem," Tay whispered, as he watched Link. The blond hair boy was watching the two guards through the bushes. They were laughing and not paying much attention. They moved to the other side. Link motioned with his hand.

"We all can go now, while the two are on the other side. Just run and don't look back." Link led the gang, as Colin, Tay, and Malon followed. This time, she purposely picked up her dress, so she wouldn't fall. They all grinned, making it into the Castle Courtyard. Link's heart began to pound when he saw her. She was looking through the window as before. Link smiled at how cute she was. He walked up to her as he did before and cleared his throat to gain her attention.

Princess Zelda let out a soft gasp, turning to see them all standing there. When her eyes landed on Link, her eyes widen. He approached her and bowed respectfully. The other three followed in suit. Princess Zelda was so sure that Link was very upset with her. She took a few steps towards them, her eyes on Link.

"Link," she whispered. Link slowly raised his head. Azure hues made contact with sapphire. "I am sorry. You do understand why?" Link shook his head slowly.

"No, I don't," he whispered. The other three looked confused. They were not aware the Princess knew Link. But then again, he had shown them how to get into the Castle without being spotted, which means he was telling the truth. He had done this before. "He is still alive in that time, Zelda." Her eyes widen at his words and she realized that he was right. "Send me back, please! I have to stop him!" The pleading expression almost broke Zelda's heart. She lowered her head. "Princess, you know I would not ask this of you. You know how dangerous it is to keep him alive."

"Of course I do," she whispered. She raised her head to Link. "I know how dangerous he could be. I lived through it. I never want that to happen again. I will play the Song of Time, however, it will be for the last time, Link." Link realized what she said, as she pulled out the Ocarina of Time. Link raised a hand to stop her. She then began to play the sweet melody of the Song of Time. Link could only remember a blue light engulfing him, as a silent tear slid down his face.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I totally changed my original idea, but I think it's better this way, so I do hope you enjoy it. I expect the next few chapters to take a bit longer to write, which is why I am posting this so quickly after the last chapter. Hopefully it clears up some questions you may have.

**Question:**Out of Twilight Princess enemies, what one did you find completely useless?

It is actually between three for me. The different colored chuchu's is one of them, then Tile Worm, and then Zant's Hand. First let me explain why.

The Chuchu looks like glop's of different...things. Let me put it that way and I simply had no problem defeating them. It's like you were an enemy? Get real. Now the Tile Worm. They totally gave away their positions and they were avoidable, I mean seriously, I had NO PROBLEM avoiding them. Last Zant's Hand. Haha, I don't wanna give anything away, but it was another avoidable thing. Just JUMP and pray that you land on the tile if not, it's became difficult. I admit, I know a few people who had difficulties, but once you get it, it was easy. Anyways, tell me yours.


	13. Journeying To The Desert

This story is still off by a few chapters, but I do hope with time, I will have it done. My goal is to finish it by the middle of August, if not, by the end of August. This was the first Legend of Zelda story I have written and it's important to me. It means a lot to me and I hope that people like it. I know it's not one of the best and all, but I hope people like it. I am actually postponing the battle and I have a reason for that. This chapter is obviously a lot longer than my previous chapters. Hehe, enjoy.

* * *

**SHOWING MY APPRECIATION TO THE REVIEWERS  
**

**********Elder ****o/t**** Ridge: **Lol, I love how that sounded like a trailer from a Zelda commercial I saw. It was when they were advertising Ocarina of Time I think, Oh yeah go on youtube and search Ocarina to Twilight. Basically Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. I love watching that. It's only 1:43, but well worth it lol. Anyways, don't worry about it. I was going to have the three of them mention something, so no need to worry. Hope you love this next part. I have three words for you: _**Kawaii** _Beta Reader! Heh.

******AreiaCananaid****: **I hope this next part craves your needs, lol. I love seeing Link as a child and knowing what Zelda did _**AGAIN**_ the hero of time is a little aggravated. Then again, I'd probably be the same way myself. Anyways, I am glad you enjoy it. Here is the next part of it.

******burning book****: **I understand what you are saying, believe me. I just don't think the adult timeline should be doomed for all eternity. A little fact that was brought to my attention. So I do hope you like this next part.

******YO MAMA:** I first thank you for commenting. I apologize for that. The lack of action in the introduction. I am still in the midst of re-writing this story. I should act MORE to the prologue and extend the battle seen a bit more. I figured that it was very short. I don't like rushing people, or do I like to rush and that seemed to rushed to my liking. Thank you for taking time to tell me that.

******Storm Dragon Wolf Princess:** I didn't realize that honestly. But it is not being mentioned for a reason. I will explain everything in the next chapter okay, so that issue will be answered.  


******skyline:** I totally agree with you. But this will be the last time she will use it. Which means, he is now in the adult era for good. So no need to worry about him going back and forth. Don't worry though. Malon, Tay, and Colin will all say something. No need to worry. I am sure Link will be happy to be there in the future. Let's just see what happens.  


* * *

**-Journeying To The Desert-**

Ganondorf's eyes surveyed his soldiers. He was angry when he realized Tay was turned good again. He had a few plans on getting him back. Ganondorf was also upset that Colin was taken to safety. He should have killed the teen when he had the chance. He made a decision, before turning to the soldiers. All of them stood there with empty eyes. He knew all were under his spell.

**x~X~x**

Link moaned softly, opening his eyes. He looked around, forgetting where he was for a second. He recognized his tree-house and jump to his feet. He was a full grown adult again. He sighed, closing his eyes. He felt dizzy. Perhaps he got up too fast. He sat down, waiting for the dizzy spell to pass. Link had his eyes close, as images of Malon, Colin, Tay, and finally, Zelda came to his mind. He felt better, once the dizziness past. He pushed himself to his feet, reaching into his magical sack. His eyes widen in surprise, as he stared at the blue ceramic ocarina in his hand. _How?_ He was pretty sure Zelda had it. That's when he noticed a deep crack in it. Then her words replayed in his mind again.

_"I will play the Song of Time, however, it will be for the last time, Link." _Those words were a shock to him and now he understood why. With the deep crack in their instrument, Link knew the mystical powers have vanished from the ocarina. He bowed his head, returning the ocarina to his sack. He wondered if he still had Saria's fairy ocarina. A smile grazed his lips, removing it from the sack. He brought it to his lips, as he played the Serenade of Water.

Link was surprised, when he was embraced by a blue light. Within seconds, he appeared in Lake Hylia. He smiled with happiness, realizing it worked. He then dove into the water and began to swim towards the portal that connected Zora's Domain to Lake Hylia. Link stopped short, seeing the entrance he and Tay used was now sealed with a barrier. He touched it and let out a gasp of pain. Link swam to the top of the water and inhaled a breath of air. He shivered softly, as he exited the water. Link looked around, trying to think of another way to get in. He removed his hat and ringed the water out.

"Looks like I am not able to return to Zora's Domain," he said out-loud to himself, until he realized the other entrance to Zora's Domain. He pulled the fairy ocarina out and a beautiful tune echoed through the Lake. He was playing Epona's Song. Needless to say, a sandy-colored mare approached the boy and nuzzled him. "It's great to see you too, Epona." He stroked her neck causing Epona to neigh happily. Link grinned withdrawing an apple from his pouch. He presented the apple to Epona, who ate it happily.

He climbed on top of her and directed her out of Lake Hylia. Epona neighed unexpectedly, causing Link to lose his grip and he fell from her saddle. Then she took off across Hyrule Field. Link moaned, rubbing the back of his head. He saw what caused her to become spooked. 10 soldiers on horseback ran after her. She caused Link to fall off, so they would chase her and not him. "Smart horse," he murmured. "Please be safe girl." Link silently made his way to Zora's River, purposely swimming in the water and killing the Octorok's along the way. He stayed down in the water, when he saw 2 soldiers trying to enter Zora's Domain by the waterfall.

_Maybe that's why it was sealed with a barrier,_ Link thought, watching the soldiers grow angry out of frustration.

"Master Ganondorf will not be pleased that we were unsuccessful in our mission to retrieve Colin," one man whispered. "He said he needed to finish what he started and end Colin's life." Link felt his heart hardened, as he continued to remain out of sight. So Ganondorf wanted Colin dead. Link was not about to let that happen.

"Let's go," the other one whispered. He waited until the men were out of sight. To make extra sure, he waited a few more minutes and once he realized they were gone he climbed the ladder to the cliff that led to Zora's Domain. He stood on the area that had the Royal Family Crest on it. He withdrew the ocarina once again and played Zelda's Lullaby. He smiled, when the waterfall opened for him. He jumped through it and almost immediately it closed behind him.

_They are being very cautious, especially since they are now aware of their location, _Link thought. He walked through the corridor leading to Zora's Domain. Upon entering, Link's eyes widen in horror taking in the sight. More than half of the Zoras were laying on the pathway leading to King Zora, covered in blood. He brought his hand to his mouth, looking around. "What the hell?" He couldn't help, but utter. He managed to walk around them, trying to understand what happened. He stopped when he saw a barrier was placed that led to King Zora. Link could hear voices on the other side. He brought the ocarina to his lips, and played Zelda's Lullaby once again. The barrier instantly faded and Link managed to walk through before it formed again.

Link ran up the stairs, as Zelda, Malon, Talon, Tay, and King Zora stared at him in shock. He looked horrified. "What happened?"

Zelda took a small step forward, her head bowed. "When I...sent you back, Ganondorf managed to enter Zora's Domain through Lake Hylia. What you see is what he did..That is why there is a barrier there now. Since you weren't here at all, we were all attacked." Link made a fist, as Zelda looked up at him. Tears were shining in her eyes. "Link, I am so sorry. I also had to disable the Ocarina of Time. You understand you won't be able to return now." Link only nodded slowly.

"You told me that just before I came back," he whispered in a low tone. Tay walked over to Link and looked at him.

"Hey Link," Tay said in a soft tone. Link looked at him with confusion. "We remember meeting you and you showing us a way to Zelda." Link's eyes widen. "Yeah, it's part of our memories." Malon only nodded to confirm it. Link smiled softly, before turning his attention to King Zora. He walked up the platform and bowed out of respect.

"Your majesty," he began. "I would like to offer you my deepest apologies for not being able to protect your people. If there is anything I could do to make it up to you, just tell me please. I feel terrible and responsible."

He was slightly shocked, when King Zora let out a small chuckle. "Nonsense, brave Link. This is not your fault, nor do I hold you responsible. It is a unfortunate incident, but you are here now." He directed with a fin to a room in the corner. "Go in that room, Link. I believe you'll love what you'll see." Link stopped, before her went into the room. He looked at Zelda.

"How many days passed that I haven't been here?" Link questioned.

Zelda appeared shock from the random question, however, she knew why he asked. He wanted to know exactly how long he was away. "Believe it or not, Link it has been almost a month." Link was dumbfounded.

"Almost a month," he whispered, more to himself than anyone else. He then ran past Malon, Tay, and Zelda and entered the room that the King brought to his attention. There he saw Colin laying in a bed. He wasn't as pale as he was before, his breathing was leveled, and he noticed that the wound was sewed closed. Colin was currently alone and appeared to be sleeping. Link walked up to his friend, grabbing his hand. Link hated to see anyone that he cared for in this position.

A soft moan escaped Colin's lips, as he opened his eyes, It took him almost a minute or so before he could focus. Colin allowed his eyes to adjust before he turned his head.

"Hey," Link smiled softly at him. He saw Colin smile out of pure happiness.

"Link, I am so happy to see you," Colin spoke in a weak whisper. "I'll be bed-bound for sometime. I am sorry. I want to help you kick Ganondorf's butt." Link could tell that Colin was mad to be left out of the battle.

Link smirked slightly. "Then you will be." Colin's eyes widen in shock. Link raised his hand to him. "Now listen to me before you ask. You'll probably be down for another month or two. That will give all of us time to work on a plan. Even if you are not at full strength, you will still be able to fight." Colin smiled, as he nodded at Link.

"Thanks Link," Colin whispered, before grinning sheepishly. "I have my memories of a young version of the trio of trouble meeting Mr. Fairy Boy." Link and Colin both laughed, as Link shook his head.

"Colin, you are too much," Link grinned. "But you are still one of my best friends. Now rest. I'll be out there with the others." Colin nodded, as he closed his eyes to rest. He was quite tired. Link smiled, before leaving the room.

******x~X~x**  


Ganondorf still wasn't able to find another way into Zora's Domain. It infuriated the King of Evil. He wanted to kill the three young men, but he also knew they would come back, stronger than before. Link continued to tell Tay and Colin about his plan, explaining element of surprise would probably be the best method.

"I mean, if they see us coming, it'll raise their defense," Link told Tay and Colin nearly two months later. He was trying to figure out where the men could appear from. Colin looked down at the map, as Tay was looking at the map in his hand.

Colin's head shot up. "Gerudo Fortress." Link and Tay looked at him. "You asked where from. I answered."

Link actually looked at Colin and smiled. "Well, getting you both there is a no-brainier. However, I could play the Requiem of Spirit, but I doubt Aveil will allow you two to parley your way out of there."

Tay placed a gentle hand on Link's shoulder. "Couldn't you ask her?" Link did consider the thought, before turning to Tay.

"Even if I did, Aveil doesn't like many outsiders," Link whispered. He thought about it for another minute, "However, maybe I could convince her that I am just leading you two out of there. But if we do this, we would have to travel across the desert...doing that could get someone lost. They could die from the intense sandstorm. And there is another trial you have to do. It is stated: one with the eye of truth shall be guided to the Spirit Temple by an inviting ghost. However, it states nothing about returning to Gerudo Fortress."

Colin scratched the back of his head, sheepishly, "Oh right, sorry, just a thought."

"No, it was a good idea," Link stated. "However, I am not sure we can go from the Spirit Temple to Gerudo Fortress."

Malon poked her head into the room that the three young man were in. "How about launch an attack from Lon Lon Ranch? It's empty. Go there from Gerudo Fortress. Would that work?" Link shot her a smile and nodded.

"That's a good idea," Link said. "But we still need to see if we can cross the desert from the Spirit Temple. Are you two ready for a fight?" The boys both nodded and gave a small smile. "Then let's go." Link got to his feet, folding up the map in his hands. He shoved it into his pocket, as he led the boys from the room. Link put an arm around Malon, holding her close. "Malon, I promise you this time, Everything will work out." She nodded, closing her eyes, giving the blond hero a kiss on the cheek.

"Young, brave boys," King Zora called in a soft tone. Link pulled away, as he walked up the platform in front on the Zora's King. Tay and Colin were right behind him. The three of them bowed out of respect. "We would like to wish you all luck in your quest." He gave Tay and Colin their own blue tunics. "Those may come in handy and once everything is over, you may keep them." Tay and Colin smiled at him appreciated.

"Thank you, your majesty," the boys said in unison, bowing again.

Link bowed to him. "Thank you." He turned and saw Zelda beckoning him.

They all watched Link follow her into another room. She closed the door, before turning to him. She bit her lip. "I am sorry for everything that happened. I should have never sent you back in the first place. It had nothing to do with my father either. It was more for the fact that I wanted you to live your life to the fullest. I feel like I stole your life from you. Could you possibly forgive me for this, Link?" Link smiled at his Princess, as he bowed and nodded.

"Of course," he whispered. He raised his head and gave her a kiss on her right hand. "I am just happy and honored to be here. Helping people is what I enjoy doing." Link got to his feet, turning to leave the room. They exited the room. Link's eyes landed on Tay and Colin. "Are you two ready?" They nodded, making sure that they had all their gear with them. Link pulled the fairy ocarina from his pouch. Tay and Colin each placed a hand on his shoulder. He played the tune for the Desert Colossus. The three boys smiled, when they got there. Link's eyes wandered to the Spirit Temple, giving a small smile.

"We go that way?" Colin asked, pointing into the direction of the sandstorm. Link gave a small nod. Colin took three steps, before Link pulled him back. Colin let out a gasp, when two leevers came up from the sand. They sunk back in, as Tay turned to Link.

"Nice save," Tay whispered. Link nodded.

"Yeah, I forgot about those honestly," he whispered. "Those may pose a problem. Try to avoid them and don't stand in one spot to long, or else, you'll begin to sink. I only have one pair of hover boots." he explained, as he pulled them out of his magical sack. "These will not let anyone sink. Since I know what to do, which one of you wants to wear them?" Tay and Colin looked at one another.

"Let Colin wear them," Tay said, as Colin looked at him with shock. "Besides, he is still recovering. I believe he'll need them more then I would." Colin smiled at him appreciatively. He slowly removed his boots with Tay's help and Link managed to slip his feet in.

"Hmm perfect fit," Colin mused with a grin. Link placed a hand on his back.

"Well I noticed all my tunics and boots fit you," Link grinned, grabbing Colin's brown boots and placing them in his sack. That's when he noticed the Master Sword on his own back. He raised a brow. Why hadn't he noticed it before? He had no answer to that question. He slightly shook his head. "Let's get going." He purposely took out the lens of truth, just to see if he could use it. "Stay close to me and you have to run. " He turned to Colin. "Up for it?" Colin only nodded, although he looked unsure himself.

Link began to sprint with the two behind him. He took out the lens of truth and saw the Poe. "I see her. Place your hands on my shoulder!" Tay reached out and placed a hand on Link's left shoulder. Colin tripped and landed with a thud. Link gasped, as he noticed the Poe flying ahead. He threw the lens into Tay's hand. "Follow her!" Using the magic Link cast on it, he followed her. Link managed to throw Colin into Tay's preventing them from returning to the Desert Colossus. Link wasn't so lucky. Link coughed, appearing between the two posts laying in the sand. He let out a sigh, hoping those two would make it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay I did it again. The battle is going to be next chapter, this time I promise. Haha. But what do you think of Link saving Colin just to get sent back to the Spirit Temple? What is poor Link to do? Well figure it out next chapter. Haha.

**Question:** Now when it came to Link's "voice" do you agree for him to remain the silent hero and only make sounds here and there?

I say yes to this. He is the only video game hero (mainly) that stayed as the silent protagonist from the start. It makes Link very unique. And considering that he screams, yells, and you see his lips moving when he is talking to other characters, he is obviously not mute. But I think it should stay as it. If they made an anime or movie, now that's a different story. I pick Vic Mignogna or Crispin Freeman to voice him then lol. Maybe even Tony Oliver or Johnny Yong Bosch. Hehe.


	14. Preparing For War

So here we go again. It keeps building and building and then bam, lol. So thank you everyone. Enjoy.

* * *

**SHOWING MY APPRECIATION TO THE REVIEWERS  
**

**********Elder ****o/t**** Ridge: **Hehe, Saga of Link, I love it. Well due to you, I am changing it slowly. You forced me, once again, to postpone the battle. Haha. I had to answer all your questions and I did and this is the result. So I hope you like it, beta! Hehe and did you like the video? Which did you think about it?

******burning book****: **Was it that bad/good? Ehh...tell me please.

******skyline:** Haha, oh thank you. Well the final battle is NEXT chapter. Yes, I know I said this chapter, but my beta had questions that needed answer. So...yeah. But I do hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.  


******Guest (Storm Dragon Wolf Princess):** Thank you for telling me who you were (RL wise) I was so confused. I love you, roomie! -snuggles the roommate; Anywho, hehe, I like your answer. It's good. But for some reason, I don't know. Let's just seeeeeeeeeeeeee what happens if they decide to make a Zelda movie/anime, that Link does not say "Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, princess." That was so annoying. My friend and I could not even watch the show it was so annoying and we were not even 5 years old yet, lol. Enjoy this next part.  


******AreiaCananaid****: **Building up to the climax is good. It also captures the suspense of it all. It's good, haha. Well I postponed the battle yet again, due to my beta. I'll hurt him later, lol. But I answered some questions he ask on here and asked when he came over yesterday, so...yeah. I had to get that done and I want to add a little something something that will be read. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**-Preparing For War-**

Tay and Colin managed to reach the stone structure in the middle of the Haunted Wasteland. Colin coughed, getting some of the sand out of his lungs. Tay noticed an entrance and led Colin to it. He helped Colin climb down, so he could get out of the sandstorm. He then gently settled Colin to the ground, who makes a face of pain.

"Don't tell Link I am still hurting, Tay," Colin begs his friend. "We don't need to concern him about me." Colin coughs again, this time holding his chest where Ganondorf stabbed him. His eyes are shut tightly in pain. He took several deep breaths. Tay bit his lip, not saying anything. He hated to see Colin like this. Tay knew Link had a right to know. He took a few steps back.

"Sorry Colin, but he has to know," Tay whispered. Colin raised his eyes to Tay. "He is trying to keep you alive, as am I. We have to know when you are hurt or in pain. I am not lying to Link. I want to be friends with him like you are. You two are pretty close. I have never been close to anyone but you. I want to change that." He removed his black boots and removed the hover boots from Colin's feet. He pushed his black boots onto Colin's feet and put on the hover boots. "Hmm, it seems you and Link aren't the only two to have a perfect fit." He had a smile on his face. "Now stay here. I am going to go back for Link." He made sure he had the lens of truth before climbing up.

"Good luck," Colin called out to him.

"Thanks," Tay called back. Colin leaned against the wall, letting out a small sigh. He hoped Tay would come back safe, as well as Link.

**x~X~x**

Link jumped to the side and roll on his back. He managed to avoid one leever, just get hit with another. He gasped, when the leever dug it's poisonous spike into his leg. Link managed to remove his long-shot and stun the leever. He fell to the ground in pain, removing the master sword from it's sheath. With a swift thrust, he destroyed the leever. He felt his leg growing numb, biting on his lower lip. He rolled into a small crater, and played the song of storms with the fairy ocarina. It filled up with water, as fairies appeared. Link was feeling the effects, when the fairies began to heal him. He winced out of pain, and let out a soft sigh.

"Thank you," he smiled at the three who helped heal him. He withdrew two bottles and caught the two remaining fairies. He let out another soft sigh, looking at the Spirit Temple. He made a mad dash for it, carefully avoiding the leevers that chased him. He made it up the stairs, as the leevers disappeared into the sand.

**x~X~x**

Tay made it to the top of the stone structure, looking down at the plaque with an inscription. "One with the eye of truth shall be guided to the Spirit Temple by an inviting ghost." Tay removed the lens of truth and immediately heard a laugh. He looked up and saw the Phantom Guide. He jumped down, following her.

"I'll be your guide on your way, but coming back, I won't play. I'll show you the only way to go, so follow me and don't be slow," the Poe chuckled. Tay grunted, as he began to follow the Poe. He notices a crate and narrowed his eyes. Once he past it, leevers began to chase him. He managed to avoid them, as he continued to follow the Poe. They went back to the crate again. Tay let out a soft growl.

_Why did it take me back to the crate? You are just going around in circles._ Tay thought to himself. He groaned in annoyance and continued to follow it. He saw leevers coming at him from all 4 sides. He did a front flip at the last second, hearing them all collide behind him. An amused smile crossed his lips. _That was epic._ He continued to follow the Poe, until they reached the two poles. He placed the lens of truth into pocket, running towards the Spirit Temple. He screamed in pain, when a leever came up front underneath, digging two poisonous spikes into his right leg. He landed with a thud, coughing the sand from his lungs. He let out another howl of pain, when another leever dug it's poisonous spike into his chest.

Tay tried to crawl, but to no avail. He was on the brink of slipping into unconsciousness, until someone grabbed him, pulling him from the ground. They hoisted him over their head, and managed to stand on a rock. The person turned their focus to the Spirit Temple, knowing Tay needed help. With a burst of adrenaline, the mysterious person dash across the desert, avoiding the leevers on the way. Tay managed to look up, before passing out from the pain.

Link was sitting on the steps inside the temple, when he saw a mysterious cloak person walk in with Tay. His eyes widen, when he saw three leever spikes in him. The mysterious figure placed Tay down gently before turning to Link. Link didn't care who they were, because he was at Tay's side within seconds. He pulled out one fairy in the bottle. He pulled out the spike in his chest gently and the fairy went straight to work on healing it as best she could, perhaps at least get the poison out and stop the bleeding.

Tay's breathing become labored, as Link fumbled through his sack. Link pulled out the potion that recovered hearts and magic. He didn't care if he needed it in the future. Tay needed it more than he did. He managed to get it down Tay's throat, watching Tay's breathing become leveled. He then turned his attention to the cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" Link asking warily. He narrowed his eyes, his hand on the hilt of his sword. The cloak figured sighed softly, pulling the hood down. His eyes widen when he saw her. "Aveil! What?" The red-haired Gerudo gave Link a small smile.

"I have to tell you I am a little surprised to see others but yourself here," she explained in a whisper. "I found a very weak blond haired boy seeking shelter in the stone structure. However, I noticed he had the Biggoron Sword, so I knew he was with you. He is at Gerudo Fortress, being looked over."

"Colin," Link whispered. "Aveil, I-I.." She raised her hand and he looked at her.

"I know about Ganondorf," she whispered. "However, just like milady Nabooru, I never saw him as our leader. I knew of his treacherous actions and his evil plans. I am on your side, as well as the other Gerudos. And believe it or not, we came to accept very few hylian men. You and your friends are part of that small group." Link couldn't help, but smile at her. "And on top of that, Epona is safe. We have her at Gerudo Fortress."

"Thank you so much, Aveil," he whispered. "It means a lot to me." Aveil nodded, before smiling.

"But I also want you to know that the Gerudos are going to help you fight," Aveil revealed.

Link's eyes widen. "Wait, what? You are? Re-really?"

She nodded. "Yes, if you want the help."

Link gave a small nod. "Yes, that would be greatly appreciated," Link explained. "It's only Colin, Tay, and myself who all going against Ganondorf. We could use all the help we can get."

"Come, we must return to Gerudo Fortress," she explained, pulling a small sack. She poured some glowing blue powder into her hand. Link raised a brow in surprise. She smiled. "Oh Link, did you only believe I was only a warrior? I have been learning magic ever since I was a little girl for milady." She blew the blue powder over Tay, Link, and then herself. The trio vanished from the Spirit Temple and appeared by the gate of Gerudo Fortress.

A few of the guards came forward. "Milady, was your travel well?" She smiled and nodded. She pointed to Link, who was suddenly carrying Tay.

"I had our hero protecting me," she winked at Link, who gave a bashful grin.

"Thank you," the women said in unison. Link only smiled.

"You're welcome," though his voice sounded unsure. Aveil ushered him to follow her. She led him to a hospital room of some sort. He placed Tay down on a bed, letting out a soft sigh. "How long before you think they'll be alright?"

"Perhaps a week," she whispered. "I have them being looked after by the best. They'll be fine. Follow me, though." Aveil led Link into a another room, which was near Tay and Colin in case they woke up. He began to explain the strategy.

"I like what you're saying," Aveil stated when he was done. "But I will need to leave some people behind. I will obviously go with you. But I'll take three-fourths of my army, okay? That should give you at least 125 of us, not counting myself." Link nodded, trying to think of numbers in his head.

"If I remember correctly, that's the amount of soldiers Ganondorf has, not counting Tay's father, who I want to save," Link explained. "He was trying to help us before Ganondorf used dark magic on him."

"What a shame," Aveil shook her head. "I wish there was someway or somehow we could get Ganondorf to stop his evil ways."

We can," Link stated, gaining her attention. "We can asked the six sages to seal him in the evil realm. They can do it. And this time, we'll make sure they can. That will bring peace back for us all." He looked at Aveil who grinned.

"Then we shall help you, Hero of Time." Link smiled at her words.

**x~X~x**

A week passed for them all. The plans and preparations were finally complete, as Colin and Tay both fully recovered. Link was able to catch two more fairies in his empty bottles, as they prepared to go to war with Ganondorf and his army. Link stood before the army of Gerudos with Aveil at his side. Normally shy, he had to tell them what they were fighting for.

"I know people often think a battle is for themselves," Link began. "To make them think they are simply doing it to show they are strong. However, our battle is a little bit different. It's not for glory or power, but it's for freedom. It's so we can honestly say, hey I did that for Hyrule. We are doing this for our kingdom, to free it from an evil tyrant. I want to thank my Gerudo friends for helping my and my two best friends."

Upon hearing Link say that, Tay couldn't help, but stare at him in shock. Link considered him one of his best friends. Tay smiled, as Colin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"After this is all said and done, we can honestly say, we did it," Link continued. "We are fighting for our right to live free from annihilation. We will end this and we will survive." The Gerudos cheered, as Tay and Colin joined in. Aveil giggled.

"My, what a fine speech," she teased him, causing the blond to turn red. She turned her attention to them. "You heard him, everyone. Let's do this for the entire land of Hyrule." The cheering continued, as Aveil, Link, Tay, and Colin took the front. Aveil turned to Link. "Where to? Lon Lon Ranch?" Link nodded.

"Yes, that is where we are going," Link explained, looking at Tay and Colin. "You two remember the plan?" They both nodded. Link took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

**x~X~x**

Link and the others were at Lon Lon Ranch, waiting for Ganondorf's troops to appear. Link smiled, when he saw Ganondorf on top of a black mare that had red-eyes. He knew Epona was safe. That is mainly what he cared about. He looked at Tay and Colin, who nodded. "Remember, get him away from here and force him back to Hyrule Castle Town. Aveil and the others will keep the soldiers occupied. Our main focus is Ganondorf." Tay watched, seeing his dad near Ganondorf.

"I need to save my father," he muttered.

"We will," Colin whispered. Link kept his eyes on Ganondorf. Link saw a flash of blue, but closed his eyes. He reopened them and stared. _What the heck...wait..it that even him? No.._

**x~X~x**

Rauru appeared before the other five sages and bowed his head. "I have some news to tell you all." The five sages looked at him. "That man they are fighting is not Ganondorf." The five sages gasped.

"How can you say it's not him?" Nabooru asked, placing her hands on her hips. Ruto and Saria were standing in front of Impa and Darunia.

"Because he is in the evil realm," Rauru whispered. "I just learned of this myself." Impa turned back to watch the events unfolding.

"Well if it's not Princess Zelda, Ganondorf himself, Link, or anyone else, who on earth is it?" Impa wondered out loud. All eyes were on 'Ganondorf.'

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oops, I did it again (no reference to the song!) Lol. Yes, I started it and then I just stopped. So don't worry the war wasn't two sentences long. The next chapter is the final battle. And I love Impa's question. Who is it if it's not Ganondrof and the others? Can someone answer that? Wait and see.

**Question:** What was your take on the cartoon version of The Legend of Zelda?

Truly horrid. I use to cry and whine to my mom that the bad show was on again. Haha. She would usually put on a Disney movie or take me to the park. I truly hated that show. Anyways, if you haven't seen it, you're lucky. if you have, I pity the fool, lol. Well until next time.


	15. The Battle

**SHOWING MY APPRECIATION TO THE REVIEWERS  
**

**********Elder ****o/t**** Ridge: **Lucky..You have not suffered as I have, lol. Well I really hope you enjoy this next part. You'll find out who it is by the end of the chapter, I assure you. Well you already know what is going on and what WILL happen. So yeah, here you go.

******skyline:** Hehe, well I figured since I did postpone it, I wanted to leave a cliffhanger to make the battle more epic. I do hope this chapter satisfies you. Hope you enjoy.  


******AreiaCananaid****: **Poor Ganondorf...haha. I still think he is a douchebag. I really hope you like it and it meets expectations. Well poisonous spikes are just ONE of the things that boys have to learn to avoid. It must've hurt though. -shudders; Anyways this next chapter, just promise not to kill me okay mini-me? Just promise me I'll come out in one piece lol.

******Storm Dragon Wolf Princess:** Finally someone else who hates it like me, lol. You know, I liked the Sonic and Mario cartoons to an extent. Even those bothered me. i was more of a Disney baby. Growing up, I wish we had Veggietales, you know? Lol. I still sing the theme and the Hairbrush song lol. Oh and The Water Buffalo song.  


* * *

**-The Battle-**

Link narrowed his eyes, as he felt as though time stood still. Tay and Colin looked at Link for the signal, when they saw different emotions cross his face. He seemed to be staring at Ganondorf. He was shocked about something.

"Link," Colin shouted. Link was startled, as he shook his head, looking at Colin. "What's wrong?"

Link looked at Ganondorf again, anger rising inside of him. "I don't think that is Ganondorf, but I think I know who it is."

Tay and Colin were taken back. "How can you say that's not Ganondorf?" Tay hissed through his teeth, watching the soldiers assemble.

"If it really was, none of us would still be alive right now," he retorted in a whisper. "Think about it, Tay. Ganondorf does not understand mercy. And whoever that is, showed all three of us mercy. That night I apparently betrayed Zelda, I would have been killed. The day Colin was kidnapped, he would have been slaughtered. You probably would have never seen the light of day again. So I will say it again, that is not Ganondorf!"

Colin moved closer to Link, watching the soldiers as well. "You said you think you know who it is. Who is it?"

Link didn't want to believe, but he had a feeling it was one of the people he trusted. That one who had been through all the good and bad with him. He took a deep breath, watching Ganondorf.

He saw Ganondorf snap his head back. "Hey, look," Ganondorf shouted. "Listen!"

Link felt his blood run cold. "No way," he whispered. Ganondorf was really Navi!? But why? Why would Navi pretend to be Zelda and Ganondorf? Why would she do this to Link? Link felt his anger rise inside his chest. "It's Navi." he whispered. Colin and Tay's eyes widen in horror.

"Your fairy companion?" Tay asked.

Link nodded slowly, his hand on the hilt of the master sword. "Let's go." The three men ran, as they approached Ganondorf. Aveil signaled for the girls to follow. The soldiers and Ganondorf were all caught off guard. Link pulled his master sword out. Swords began to clash against others. Link raised his shield, as someone pounded a club against it. He grunted, pushing against the soldier with all his strength. The soldier fell over, hitting his head on the ground. His plan was to knock the soldiers out, not kill them. They were all Zelda's guards. Link was going to save them, so he knew killing them wasn't an option. He looked through the crowd, as his eyes locked onto Ganondorf's. That's when he saw it, the blue light and blue hues. Link realized he was right. It was his dear friend.

Navi knew that Link discovered that she was Ganondorf in disguise. She could see it in his eyes. She made a split minute decision, a cruel smile crossing her blue lips. Link felt himself get engulfed in a blue light. It was the same light that used to engulf him once he defeated a temple. He turned to see Colin reaching for him. Link lunged and caught Colin's fingers by the tips. Tay made a mad dash and jumped, gripping Link's boot in his right hand.

The three men landed with thud. Link moaned, looking around. They was teleported to the area where Hyrule Castle would actually stand. Link shuddered when his eyes landed on the Castle, but then he averted his eyes. Color drained from his face, when he saw Navi standing before him. It was really her, her blue aura was around her. Her blue hair fell down her back in curls. Her eyes were sapphire and her lips had a cruel smirk. Her wings fluttered behind her. But seeing her surprised Link. She was the size of a human, perhaps Zelda's height. Link narrowed his eyes, gripping his sword.

"I must say I am shocked," Link uttered, his eyes on her. "Why would you do this, Navi? I have always thought that you are...you were my friend." Navi let out a cold, small laugh, that made Link shudder. His eyes were filled with hurt and slight anger.

"My dear Link," her voice filled with sarcasm and venom. "Why was her majesty so important to you? I feel as though I was tossed aside when she was around. You didn't care about me with her in your life. So I began to work for Ganondorf secretly and relayed verything that we'd been through telepathically.. And he was grateful for my help. Why, I even allowed him to know Sheik was Zelda, as soon as she revealed herself to you. I knew he would capture her. Then I knew if I disguised myself as Ganondorf, it would make you believe he would do such a thing. Why would anyone suspect poor insignificant Navi the fairy!"

Link stood there, horror in his azure hues. He began to shake with anger. Link couldn't believe she would do such a thing. Navi had honestly betrayed him. She made Link run and fear for his life. She was the fairy Link had met when he was a young child. She was a monster, someone who would destroy Link's life. He was so angry, he could not think straight. Link let out a cry, charging at Navi.

"Link!" Colin and Tay shout, as Navi managed to pull out a sword at the last moment. They knew Link wasn't thinking straight. The sound of sword meeting sword rang out. Link's breathing was uneven and filled with rage. Navi let out a frightened gasp. She never expected Link to be harsh. She raised her sword up, attempting to cut him. Link did a back flip, landing in front of Colin and Tay. She was well versed in the arts of swordsmanship. He was not expecting that in the least. Navi shook a finger at Link.

"My my, have you really grown that weak when you realized your dear friend was actually the cause of all your pain and grief?" Navi retorted, her face a mask of hate and anger. "Why would anyone suspect me? I was nothing, but a fairy. Thanks for my services Ganondorf left me a present." She raised her left hand, revealing the triforce of power burning brightly. "No one shall ever forget me again."

"Navi," Link replied, gripping the sword tightly in his left hand. The triforce of courage was burning brightly in his hand. "I never forgot about you! I swear to it."

"Shut up!" Her voice was shaking with anger, as she raised hate filled eyes at Link. "I will tear apart everyone you hold dear, Link! If I am so special to you, you will no longer need anyone else." She formed an electricity encased hand and gripped her sword with that hand. Link took a step back, knowing this could end badly. She charged at Link. Link had his master sword gripped in his left hand. He also held the Hylian Shield in his right hand. She swung her sword at Link. He raised his shield when the electricity hit his shield and the force knocked him to his back.

"Ugh," Link uttered, raising his eyes to Navi. She smirked, firing a bolt of electricity at Link. He raising his shield, feeling to strain on his arm. He winced, looking at Navi. She was relentless. Link knew Navi wanted him to be all hers, but he didn't want that. He wanted to marry Malon. He wanted to be friends with Colin, Tay, and Zelda. Link had so many important people in his life. Navi wanted to tear that away from him. Link watched Navi with shock.

Navi closed her eyes, holding her blade in front of her. "Live fo secrof eht nopu llac I! Seenk s'ti ot nwod dlrow eht gnirb emoc yeht yam!" Link felt the ground beneath him and Navi tremble. Dark lightning struck the ground, forming dark shadows. Link's eyes widen, when he realized that she had summoned evil soldiers. Link bowed his head, realizing how truly evil his former friend had become.

The shadows began to form, turning into Link's alter ego, Dark Link. Link took in a deep breath, watching three of them lung at him. He jumped on the blade of one, bringing his sword down to make them disappear. One of the Dark Links lunged at Link who grunted missing the blade by mere inches. He placed his right hand on the ground, doing a spin kick, which sent the two other Dark Link's flying behind him. Tay and Colin were at his side in seconds.

"I suppose there is no point in me asking for you both to save yourself and keep out of danger?" Link asked with a wry smile.

"None what so ever," Colin growled, glaring at the Dark Links forming. He held the Biggoron sword in his hands.

"Haha, like you could even try to stop us," Tay's voice was cool. "We are soldiers for her majesty. We will not stand on the sidelines, as you risk your life and take all the glory." Link could only shake his head, watching Tay holding the Megaton Hammer. Link watched the group form before them.

It was so fast, they were suddenly engaged in battle with dark replicas of Link, each with these flaming red eyes and the skin a pale white. The tunic and hair mixed into the dark sky. Link grunted, when he fought against one that reminded him of the one in the Water Temple. His mind reeled, knowing he had wounded the scoundrel, not killed him. His eyes widen, when the Dark Link he was fighting laughed.

"Ah so you do remember me, Hero of Time?" His voice was taunting, applying pressure behind his blade. Link growled in anger, holding the Master Sword against his enemy. He managed to get the upper hand, knocking the blade from Dark Link's hand.

He jabbed his sword into Dark Link's chest. "I have one thing to tell you: Go to hell and take your friends with you!" Dark Link screamed in agony, as the other Dark link's disappeared. The one Link was fighting fell to the ground, a fatal wound in his chest.

Navi raised her hate filled eyes at Link. "Let us end this dear hero." Navi made her sword disappear, while Link was watching her. She began to fire magic attacks at him. He managed to repel them with his shield. He then felt his elbow snap under the pressure. Link let out a silent curse, when the pain began to vibrate through his right arm. It dangled painfully, as Link was forced to remove the shield. He replaced his Master Sword back into it's sheath, when Navi threw herself at him. Colin and Tay noticed he was a foot away from falling into the lava pit.

"Link!" Colin shouted desperately. He saw Navi forced her weight against Link, causing him to lose his footing. Link grabbed Navi, pulling her down with him. Navi screamed, trying to fly out of the lava pit. Link felt the pain, gripping the side on the mountain. He was losing his grip, feeling like he was beginning to burn. Link screamed in agony, when Tay threw his arms over the side, grabbing Link's hand. Colin made a split second decision. Navi began to pull Link by his boot, causing Link to lose his grip on Tay's hand.

"No," Tay screamed, watching Link fall five feet. Link felt the heat and he desperately tried to climb from Navi's grasp. She was attempted to take him with her to his death. Colin slid over the side of the mountain, pulling Navi from Link. Link was horrified when he saw Colin rolled past him, grabbing the deranged fairy who was pulling Link down.

"Colin!" Link managed to scream. He shut his eyes tightly, when he heard Colin and Navi scream in agony. The pain in his heart was beyond unbearable. The pain of losing two people he cared about deeply, it rattled him to his core. Suddenly a rope appeared in front of Link. He grabbed it, trying to keep a good grip on it. Once he was within reach, three sets of arms grabbed him. It was Tay, his father, and Aveil.

Link laid on the ground, the pain in his face was heartbreaking. Tay hadn't seen what Link did and he couldn't even imagine it. Colin risked his life to save Link and now the Hero of Time was shattered. He lost two friends and he blamed himself. He didn't say anything, when Tay helped him to his feet. All he knew was that even time wouldn't heal his wounds.

**x~X~x**

In the weeks that followed, life seemed hazy to Link. He carried the burden of knowing or thinking in his mind, he was the reason for his friends death. Zelda had reclaimed her throne and with the help of many, including the Gerudo, she managed to rebuild the Castle back to it's former glory. She summoned Link to her Castle nearly a week after it's completion. Tay and his father were both personal guards of her majesty. He smiled at them and bowed, though Tay could see the sadness and pain in Link's eyes.

Zelda smiled, when she saw Link enter the throne room. Her smile faltered when she saw the expression in his eyes. Despite that, he forced a smile, bowing at her.

"Was something troubling you, your majesty?" Link's words were quiet and straight to the point. He raised his azure hues, staring straight into her eyes.

"I sense your pain and self-blame, Link," she whispered. "You must not allow yourself to suffer. None of this is your fault. Please believe me," Link bowed his head out of pure shame. He was trying to gather his thoughts.

"Your majesty," he began. "Colin would still be alive if I was strong enough to fight Navi. If I showed her much more love, perhaps none of this would have happened. It was all my fault. I was so caught up in the fighting and defeating so many enemies, that I was focusing on the task at hand. I never once thought of how my friends felt. I am a terrible friend."

Zelda reached her hand back, and it came down on Link's cheek. He let out a soft cry, as he took a step back. He raised his eyes to see tears strolling down her cheeks. "Link, please stop this! Colin's death wasn't your fault at all! You did what you could, so please. You mustn't blame yourself any further. In fact, I want you to stop and live your life to the fullest, the way you were suppose too. Go and marry Malon, please. Live your life and don't be sad anymore. Colin's death will not have been in vain."

Link looked at his princess, before he let out a soft sigh. He bowed to her. "Apologies your majesty. I just...I think the past few weeks have been rather...stressful."

"I understand, Link," she whispered. She placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Please come back and visit Tay and I." Link smiled, before he nodded. He turned to leave. Zelda placed her hand over her heart, watching him leave. "Goddesses, please watch over the Hero of Time."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now I know people will hate me for this, however it was necessary. Trust me, and let me know what you think.

**Question:** What was your favorite part of the story?

I have two personally. When Link asked Malon to marry him and then well it's in the next chapter. You'll have to wait and see it. Tell me yours.


	16. Life Goes On

**SHOWING MY APPRECIATION TO THE REVIEWERS  
**

******skyline:** Well not really. Out of all of Link's companion's, I only liked Midna and to an extent I liked Fi. But Midna's been my favorite since Day One, with her snarky comments and her attitude, gotta love the Twilight Princess. Anyways, I am glad you liked it, so thanks. Hope you enjoy this next part.  


**********Elder ****o/t**** Ridge: **I did enjoy those moments too. [laughs} Back the truck up!? Lol. Yes, he did die saving Link. Well I admit, I laughed when I read that, haha. How do you think Link will get over it? His two best friends died, one tried to kill him and the other one saved his life. Navi, BLAH! I never liked her much. Hopefully fans can handle it though. Just find out lol. JUST READ.

******Storm Dragon Wolf Princess:** I absolutely love Aveil in this story. She is probably my favorite character that's not a main character. I tried my best to bring Darunia's son in as much as I could. I may do something special for you though. Enjoy.  


******AreiaCananaid****: **Thank you for all your kind words. It brings a huge smile to my face, I just hope that people don't try to kill me. I have a plan concocted in my mind haha. It may surprise some people, so let's see what happens. I do hope you enjoy the next chapter of the story.

* * *

**-Life Goes On-**

Link was at Lon Lon Ranch later that day, helping Malon clean out the stalls. She looked over at Link, as he continued to keep his eyes downcast. She knew as well as Tay and Zelda that Link blamed himself for Colin losing his life. Nothing they said would make the pain fade. Talon tried to keep Link busy with chores, which it worked for the most part. But late at night, when Talon and Malon were asleep, Link would be outside the house and cry. He was sitting outside one night a week later. The tears fell, as he closed his eyes tightly. He gasped, when he felt Epona come over and nuzzle against him. He kept his eyes closed, resting his face against hers. Epona allowed Link to do so, just standing there. After a minute, Link raised his face and opened his eyes. He stroked her neck.

"Sorry girl," he choked out. "I didn't mean to make you worry about me."

Epona neighed, as if to say, 'Of course I worry.'

Link patted her neck gently. "You're a smart horse, you know that?"

Again, she responded with a neigh.

Link pushed himself to his feet, before he looked up towards the sky. "Colin, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, but I need to move on. I will always miss you my dear friend. Navi, I wish that I could have done something different to make you see that I did care about you. It was just...far too late. I love you both and I will miss you." He then led Epona back to the stable. He opened the door and led her in. She went to her pin and settled down to rest. Link gave a smile. "Good night, girl."

He left the stable and went into the house. It was quiet and dark. He lit a candle before he made his way upstairs to his room. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He removed his boots, his gloves, and his hat. He also removed the sword that was tied around him. He placed the sword, shield, gloves, and hat on the table. He went to his bed and laid down. Link was tired, as he blew out the light from the candle.

_The air carried a chill. Link looked around before his eyes landed on Colin. He gave Link a smile._

_"Colin, is it really you?" Link asked, though he was surprised to see him. _

_Colin nodded before answering, "Of course it's me, Hero." _

_Link ran to him happy, before he came to a stop and his smile faltered. "What did you just call me?" Link's eyes narrowed a bit, as he continued to stare at his friend.  
_

_Colin's smile turned into an evil smirk, as he approached Link. He raised a dagger, "I called you Hero!"_

"No!" He screamed, jolting up to a sitting up position. He closed his eyes, placed his head in his hands. The door opened, as Malon and Talon both ran in. They saw Link in bed, trying to control his emotions. He raised his eyes and they saw a hot angry tear that fell from his eye. "I can't do this! I can't live and pretend everything is alright anymore! It should have been me, not Colin!"

Malon ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Link, please don't think that. It is not your fault. Colin made the decision to save us all and he died honorably. I am sure you would have done the same if the roles were reversed. So please, stop." He gave a weak nod, resting his hot forehead against her cool shoulder. Talon left the teens alone, as he closed the door.

"Malon, would you mind staying with me? I know we are not married yet, but I could really use your love and support right now," he whispered. She nodded, as she climbed into bed beside him. Within minutes, Link was asleep. He leaned his head against her chest. She ran her fingers through his blond locks, hoping he wouldn't have anymore nightmares.

******x~X~x**

It was nearly a week before the wedding for Malon and Link, when Tay went to visit him at Lon Lon Ranch. He arrived when he saw Link riding around the obstacle course with Epona. He patted her neck, when Tay approached him. He dismounted, allowing his horse to eat the nearby grass. Link caught sight of Tay, as he pulled Epona to a steady canter. When she stopped, he dismounted. He removed a carrot from his pouch, giving it to her. Link walked out of the ring and smiled at Tay.

"Tay," he held his hand out and Tay took it smiling.

"It's good to see you, Link," Tay whispered, running a hand through his brown hair. "I haven't seen you in nearly 4 months. Are you fairing well?"

Link bit his lower lip, glancing at Tay. "I've been better that's for sure," he answered carefully. "But with Malon, Talon, and Epona around me, things get better slowly. I do miss seeing you and Zelda though. You both should visit more often. I happened to have a day off from chores and decided to give Epona her exercise."

"I am here for another reason, Link," Tay's tone was so soft. Link turned to him. "I want you to be a Knight of Hyrule. Legends say "Only one worthy of the title of "Hero of Time" could pull the sword from the pedestal and unlock its true power' That is clearly you. I could really use you, please."

As flattered and happy as Link was, he shook his head no. "My life is here, with Malon and the ranch. Besides, maybe I need to be a family man. I never noticed how much of my life I missed until I was caught up in my journey the first time. I don't want to miss anything with Malon. I decline, but thanks for the offer, Tay. I greatly appreciate it."

Tay scratched the back of his head. "No problem, Link. You know where to find me if you change your mind." Link nodded smiling. Tay approached his horse, who he mounted easily. He raised his hand to bid farewell to Link before he left to head back to Hyrule Castle.

******x~X~x**

It was a month after their wedding, when Link turned to his wife. "Are you sure? I mean, kids. We are not even 17 years old, Malon. Maybe we should wait a little bit longer. I promise you that we will have kids one day."

Malon looked at Link, giving him a mischievous smile. "Is the Hero of Time afraid of having kids?" Her tone was teasing, as Link scratched the back of his head, laughing slightly.

"To be perfectly honest, I am," he whispered. "Maybe if we wait for a year or two, we'll be situated and we can start a family. I promise you." Malon kissed him on the lips. He leaned against her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. Link was so happy to be with Malon that he couldn't imagine life any other way.

******x~X~x**

Zelda was hurrying around the Castle. It was the day before her wedding to Tay and she was making sure all the last minute preparations were complete. She came around a corner and collided with a solid figure. She went stumbling to the ground.

"Ow," the person whispered. She glanced up and saw that she had ran into Link. Malon helped him to his feet. He saw Zelda on the floor. He blushed. "Oh your majesty," he extended a hand, helping her up. Zelda threw her arms around Link and then around Malon.

"I"m so glad you two are here," she exclaimed. "I'm sorry for running into you and all that. But I need to make sure my dress came. Dinner in the dining hall at 5:30pm. Don't be late." She turned and ran off. Malon and Link both laughed slightly, as they watched her run off.

"Was I that bad?" Malon asked, looking at her husband. He grinned a bit.

"No, actually," Link whispered. "We had crazy moments, but not like that. Now after dinner, you must entertain Zelda and keep her occupied. I've got the job of entertaining Tay all night, haha."

The two arrived in the dining hall five minutes earlier, seeing Zelda and Tay already seated. Link sat beside Tay, as Malon sat beside Zelda. Zelda grinned.

"I'm glad you two could join us for dinner," she smiled gently.

"What kind of people would we be if we denied her majesty?" Link gave a mischievous grin as Tay laughed and shook his head. Malon giggled and Zelda wiggled her finger at Link.

"You are such a commoner," Zelda held a teasing tone. "You have better accept my invitations." Link ended up laughing and soon everyone at the table was. It made all three of them happy to see Link was finally enjoying life again and that was what he needed.

******x~X~x**

It was nearly a year later and Link was with his wife in the stable, cleaning out the stalls. The two 17 year old were enjoying life, and if they ever needed help with a monster, Link would deal with it. Although he was a married man, he would still help out and destroy any monster left behind by the evil that invaded that land 18 months pryer. Link still carried the Master Sword upon Zelda's request. She believe his mission wasn't over and she wanted to him to be stay on alert. A messenger from the Castle arrived and began to search for Link and Malon.

"Mister Link! Mister Link!" The young pageboy shouted for them. Link ran out of the stable with Malon right behind him. The pageboy turned to him. "Are you Mister Link?' Link nodded, as the boy handed the letter over. "Have a good day." The pageboy turned and left Lon Lon Ranch. Link looked it over and recognized the Castle Seal on it.

_'Link,_

_You and Malon head to the Castle immediately. I need to see you both._

_Tay_

_King of Hyrule'_

Link raised a brow, looking at Malon. "Saddle up, Epona. We are leaving for the Castle immediately. Tay needs to see us, but ti doesn't say why." he looked over the letter again and sighed. "Let's hurry up and get going." Malon nodded, rushing into the stable. Link went into the house, retrieving his gauntlets and his shield. He carried his sword at all times and wore his hero garb, complete with his hat.

Within five minutes, Link and Malon were both on Epona heading towards Hyrule Castle. It took them an hour to arrive, smiling and gesturing to the guard at the drawbridge. They both got off Epona. They began to walk through Castle Town Market, holding Epona by the reins. It was busy with people in the street, trying to sell things. Link grinned, as he interlaced his fingers with Malon. They made it to the road that led to the Castle with two guards standing there and smiling at them.

Link and Malon made it to the gate, showing the guard the note. He smiled. "Go ahead." He opened the gate, allowing Link and Malon to enter. He took Epona to an area where she could roam free and eat some grass. Link and Malon then made their way to the Throne Room. They both entered and saw Tay pacing nervously. He stopped when he saw them. A huge smile crossed his face.

"Link! Malon!" He greeted them warmly and gave Malon a hug and Link a pat on the back. "Come with me, please."

"Is something wrong?" Link asked, following Tay into a near breathless pace. Malon was still holding Link's hand.

"No, not wrong, something right," he whispered, bringing them to a room. He rose his finger to his mouth and ushered them in quietly. Link and Malon spied Zelda in a bed, with an infant wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Meet my son, hero," Tay whispered. "We named him Hakkai, after my grandfather." He looked like a proud father, as he bent down and kissed his sleeping wife on the forehead.

"He is totally adorable," Malon mused, grinning at Tay. He smiled at her and placed a friendly arm around her.

"When do you two plan on having children?" He asked, grinning.

Link smiled, clearing his throat slightly. "We are waiting a few more years, we want to be financially ready and situated."

Tay shook his head, "If money was an issue, Link, I could help you. I am the King of Hyrule, you know." Link blushed and Tay laughed a bit. "I am not heartless, especially after what you did for this kingdom. I am forever in your debt."

"Just stay my best friend and we'll call it even" Link replied with a wry smile. Tay nodded, leading them out of the room. "He is a handsome boy, just like his father." Tay grinned, patting Link on the shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a knight? You'll be my personal one and most important." Tay tried to persuade Link again.

"No, family life is number one, " Link whispered, his arm around Malon's waist "But if you need help or if I see a stray monster, I will help. So it's not like I stopped helping. I do have a warrior's code for a reason."

"It's alright," Tay replied, his hands on his hips. "I'm glad you are there when I need help, though. I have a meeting with the council. I'll see you two later." Link and Malon bowed, then Tay left to head to his meeting. Link and Malon made their way back to Lon Lon Ranch. Now neither one of them could hardly wait until they had a child.

* * *

**Author's Note:** One more chapter (which is the epilogue0 [tears] I hope you all enjoyed this story. It was my first Legend of Zelda story. I do hope you all enjoyed it as much as i did writing it.

**Question:** When it comes to Link in Majora's Mask, what's your favorite mask that he uses?

I love Oni Link (Fierce Deity). I am not completely sure why, but that sword is wick cool. I also love Kamaro's Mask. Make Link teach the Rosa sisters how to dance, lol. So tell me your favorite mask. But if you have not played Majora's Mask, tell me your favorite pairing in Zelda.


	17. Epilogue

**SHOWING MY APPRECIATION TO THE REVIEWERS  
**

**********Elder ****o/t**** Ridge: **Ghirahim & Link! I actually LIKE the couple. I am so weird. But for some ODD reason, I like them. I always read Ghria/Link fics. Yaoi & non-yaoi, so yeah. I am an adult, I can handle it. Haha. Well I am glad you like it. To answer all your questions: READ THE EPILOGUE! Questions will be answered, so read it. Haha. I have to say that I like Ghiralink!

******James Birdsong:** Oh thank you for the kind words. That makes me smile. Honestly, none? Wow, I liked a couple. I hope you enjoy this part.  


******skyline:** I am glad. Here is the next part. Thank you so much for all the your words when you reviewed the story. It really made my day and made me smile.  


* * *

**-Epilogue-**

Tay was speaking with Zelda, when one of the guards walked into the Throne Room and bowed respectfully. "Your majesties, this has just arrived from Lon Lon Ranch." Tay took it from the guard and the guard was dismissed. He looked at it and read it out loud for Zelda to hear.

"'_Your Royal Majesties' _How many times have I told Link not call us that?" Tay smiled softly, shaking his head.

Zelda giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "You know, Link. He uses formalities, because he believes it's proper."

Tay shook his head, looking back at the letter. "'_I would like to request both of your presence at Lon Lon Ranch. I would come to you myself, however, there is something I need to take care of. Please come as soon as possible. __Link'" _Tay looked up at his wife. "What could be wrong?"

"I am not quite certain," Zelda whispered, as she ran a hand through her blond locks. The door opened and their 2 year old son ran in.

"Mommy, daddy," Hakkai exclaimed. He was holding the blue ceramic ocarina. He handed it to his mother. "Play mommy play." Zelda smiled looking at her little boy. He was certainly every image of Tay, but he had Zelda's hair color. But the green eyes and his mischievous attitude, was definitely from Tay.

Zelda brought the ocarina to her lips and played her lullaby to Hakkai, whose eyes were wide with amazement. "Mommy's amazing." Then Hakkai's caretaker, Impaz entered. Her brown eyes were friendly, and she had a gentle smile. She was a simple girl from Kakariko Village, but she was married to one of the knights. Upon Zelda's request, she moved to the Castle and was asked to become the caretaker for Hakkai, which she happily accepted.

"I apologize for him interrupting you, your majesties," Impaz paused so she could bow properly. Her long brown hair was in a braid.

Zelda raised a hand. "It was no bother. However, Tay and I must make a quick visit to Lon Lon Ranch. It seems a request is being asked of us. We cannot simply deny a request from the Hero of Time now, can we? We must leave Hakkai behind."

Impaz nodded, as Hakkai jumped into her arms. "The Hero of Time? I believe I've seen him before. He helped my cousin, by getting all the cuckoos and placing them in their pin when he was younger. I think his name was Link."

Tay nodded, as Zelda stood beside him. "One and the same. Well we are off, we should return by nightfall." Tay led Zelda to the stable, as he retrieved his black stallion. The stallion nuzzled against her master's chest. "Heh, Zelda, I think you have competition here." Zelda simply giggled, stroking the stallion's neck, who whinnied happily. "Never mind. She likes you." He grinned, mounting her. He held his arm out and pulled Zelda up to sit behind him. The two took off, leaving the Castle and then Castle Town Market. Tay rode to Lon Lon Ranch with Zelda clinging to his waist. It had been nearly 3 years since the death of Colin and Navi. The four friends always kept in touch. Link had sent an urgent letter, requesting the presence of the King and Queen.

Nearly an hour later, they arrived at Long Lon Ranch. Tay got off his horse, before turning to Zelda. He helped her down, before tying his horse to a post that was near the door. Link placed it there, in case of emergency. He knocked on the door of the house Link and Malon shared. Link opened the door, peering out before he opened it all the way.

"Come in," he whispered in a soft tone. Zelda raised her brow in wonder, as Tay cleared his throat. He closed it behind him quietly.

"What is the big emergency?" Tay asked in a somewhat loud voice. Zelda was also looking at Link, trying to figure it out.

Link's eyes widen, bringing a finger to his mouth. "Shh, follow me quietly, please." He led the way upstairs with Tay and Zelda behind him. He opened the bedroom quietly. He motioned for them to enter. That's when they saw Malon asleep on the bed. On either side of her were babies. One was wrapped in a pink blanket and the other one was wrapped in a green blanket. "Meet my children, your majesties," Link grinned.

Zelda went over to them and she smiled. "Oh Link, they are adorable. What are their names?" She looked at Link. Tay looked at the babies with a smile, before looking at Link.

Link cleared his throat. "Well I named my son after Colin, as in memory of him." Zelda placed a comforting hand on his arm. He continued with a smile. "I named my daughter Nayru, after the goddess of wisdom." Zelda blushed, giggled softly.

"Coincidence?" Zelda asked, as Tay shook his head, smiling.

"Perhaps," Link laughed softly. The noise caused Malon to stir softly. She moaned softly and remained asleep. Link picked up Nayru, placing her in Zelda's arms.

Zelda looked down at the beautiful child in her arms. "She is like a little angel, isn't she?" Tay grinned, walking over to stare at the child. The children were both blessed with Link's blond hair. The baby in Zelda's arms yawned, opening her eyes. Sapphire hues stared up at Zelda and Tay. "I see both of her parents," Zelda remarked.

Link was holding Colin in his arms. "Well, Nayru has mommy's eyes and Colin here has my eyes. So it's the best of both worlds. In all honesty, Nayru's hair is slightly darker than mine and Colin., In the sunlight, you can see orange in it."

Tay looked at Link, his arms on his hips. "You are a father, Link. That is great. I do have a question for you." Link looked up at Tay, before breaking out into a grin.

"If its the question I have been asked on several occasions, I believe I'll answer with a yes this time," Link said. Tay's eyes widen.

"You will?" He didn't bother holding back his shock. On more than one occasion, he had asked Link to be a knight. He would decline, saying being a simple family man was well suited. But after three years, his life was monotonous and he needed action.

"I will under one condition," he said, looking at them both. "My wife and children live in the Castle with us."

Zelda smiled at him. "Who am I to break up family? Of course they will come. What of Talon?"

"If my father in law wants to stay here, who am I to stop him?" Link said. "Besides, Malon and I can visit him when we want. So it's not like we won't ever see him."

"That's true," Zelda giggled. "But for now, we should allow Malon to recover and when you two are ready, just come for us." Zelda laid Nayru in a bassinet that was beside the bed. She walked over and kissed Malon on the forehead. She then approached Link and kissed him on the cheek. "Congratulations again."

Tay smiled, "Yes, congrats. See you later." Link nodded, as Tay followed Zelda out, letting themselves out.

**x~X~x**

Colin screamed in agony, as Ganondorf tightened his grip around the teens throat. Navi kept firing magic spells at him. He was released and curled on the floor. He had been stuck in the Evil Realm with these two monsters and for 3 years, they had been torturing him. "Stop it! Leave me alone!"

"Your majesty, this one is stubborn," Navi commented, looking at Ganondorf. "I doubt he'll break." Ganondorf smiled, looking at Navi.

"Do not despair, my dear," Ganondorf said, looking at Colin's pain filled form, shuddering on the ground. "Everyone has their breaking point, Once Colin breaks, he'll succumb to us and then the real fun will begin." Colin felt darkness cloud his mind, before he fell unconscious.

Days past before Colin woke up again. He moaned, looking around. His hands were behind his back, held by Navi. He was facing Ganondorf, who stared at the boy. Navi forced the boy to his feet. Colin tried to pull from Navi's gasp, but she sent shocks of electricity through her hands into his arms. Colin screamed, falling to his knees in pain.

"Please stop," he uttered. "I'll never work for you!" Navi released him and he fell. His breathing was hard, trying to calm himself. He was on his hands and knees, before he slumped to the ground. The pain was intense, but he was a soldier at heart. He would over come it. Ganondorf went over to Colin, placing his foot on Colin's back. Colin gasped for air, as Ganondorf applied pressure.

"Now I'll ask you again, if you promise to us help, we will stop torturing," the Gerudo King mused. "If you refuse, we will continue to torture you to death." Colin just wanted Ganondorf and Navi to kill him. He would never work for them.

"Drop dead, you asshole," Colin uttered. "You and this deranged fairy can drop dead. You merciless monsters!" Navi placed her hands on his head. She began to sent shocks of electricity in to his. The pain and agony on his face was of pure torture. Colin screamed.

"Keep going," Ganondorf urged her. He could see Colin was reaching his breaking point. He held Colin's arms down, so Colin couldn't fight back. She seemed to enjoy the pain Colin was in. Her smirk grew wider, as at last Colin seemed to break. "If you don't, we will kill Link!"

"I'll work for you, just stop," he screamed out. "Don't hurt Link!' She stopped, as Colin was released by Ganondorf. He curled into a ball, tears strolling down his face. This was hell on earth to him, but he knew he was stuck. _'Link my friend I am so sorry.' _He blacked out from the pain.

"Now that's more like it," Ganondorf laughed. He turned to Navi, who was grinning. "We have work to do and Colin will do it for us."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ooh, what a horrible way to end it, So do you want a sequel or no? Let me know. I could be nice and give you one, or be mean and let you imagine.

I do want to thank Elder OT Ridge, Storm Dragon Wolf Princess, skyline, Areia Cananaid, and (although she didn't review but read it) my mom. You all are truly wonderful and thanks for the support. (I am leaning towards a sequel)

**Question:** Was there anything you wanted to see that you didn't that could possibly be in the sequel if I write it?

Give me any thoughts or feelings you may have.


End file.
